Pokemon In The Real World
by Nightcrawler-CA
Summary: Join the heroes of this story as they set out on a quest to become Pokemon masters, and their battle against the vicious Valthors!


_**Pokemon In The Real World!**_

**Chapter 1.**  
The Adventure Begins.  
  
It all started in Denmark, a little country in Scandinavia. Svenstrup was the father of two pokémon trainers called Pelle and Tauriel; he only saw them when they were on short visits home because they always were around to collect badges in other countries. Tauriel, the older of the two kids, already had 6 badges and Pelle only had 3. Then one day when his kids were home for a visit they gave him a little round gift, inside the package was a Pokéball.  
  
"Now dad. We want to see you in a pokémonbattle before you get too old. Now let's step outside and see what you're made of, if it gets too confusing for you just ask me for advice." Tauriel grinned as she said these words to her dad who looked puzzled. "You will fight Pelle; he's the weaker one of us. If you fought against my pokémon you would simply loose the battle as easy as nothing." As Tauriel finished this sentence Pelle threw himself at her. "You can fight dad, I'm not a bad trainer!" Esholm, Svenstrups wife came out of the house and wiped off her hands in a towel. "Now behave kids! Pelle, instead of fighting your sister prove to her that you are a good trainer and beat your dad so we can get this over with." Svenstrup gave Esholm a sarcastic smile and made a little battle arena on the ground. "Are you ready dad? I will kick your butt now. Go Pokéball." Pelle threw his pokéball in the air and out came a Pineco; Svenstrup followed his example and shouted, "Go Pokéball." From the red and white ball came out a very little Pokémon called Nidoran. It was the male form of its kind.  
  
Svenstrup had of course been paying some attention to his kids when they were home on visits, telling their stories about their battles and wins, so he knew just what to do "Nidoran use your tackle." The little pokémon obeyed Svenstrup and began running towards Pineco with fury and speed. "Pineco, avoid the attack by using your dig and then knock it out." Pineco started to spin dangerously around and Nidoran had to stop its attack not to get hurt. Dirt and grass flew up to all sides and suddenly Pineco had vanished into a hole that now was in the ground. "You're going to take the dishes for a month for making that hole in our beautiful lawn," Esholm looked at Pelle with her hands fisted on her hips and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Meanwhile Nidoran was looking around very nervously, then suddenly out of nowhere Pineco came flying out from under the ground and hit Nidoran in the stomach. Nidoran was thrown up in the air and crashed to the ground. It was lying on the ground as if it was knocked out. "Hmm, I didn't expect a win so I guess its okay. Just come back to your pokéball Nidoran." But just as he said these words something happened.  
  
A bright light was shining from Nidoran. "What!! You told me it was a level 5 Pokémon, Tauriel, not a level 15." Pelle looked confused over at his older sister who looked just as puzzled as he did. "I didn't know that, my new pokédex said it was a level 5 pokémon, there must be something wrong with it." She gave the pokédex a quiet whack on the side. They all gazed at the small pokémon laying there on the ground shining brightly, as the light grew brighter none of them could bear looking at it and when the light disappeared the turned to see a furious Nidorino. Svenstrup didn't need much time to think. "Errrrr... Whatever your name is (I need to get one of those pokédex's) use your quick attack." Tauriel laughed at Svenstrup, "It's called Nidorino, dad. And it's not good to use quick attack against a Pineco, try using poison sting."  
  
"Okay, thanks Tauriel. Nidorino use your poison sting and let's win this battle." Nidorino fired off some weird looking pins (in Svenstrups eyes they looked weird since he hadn't seen them before). They hit Pineco with fierce and Pineco fell to the ground. It had fainted. Svenstrup had won his first pokébattle over his more experienced son. He felt warmth go through his body, he felt happy. This was what he wanted to do, all his life he had been searching for excitement. He knew he wanted to be pokémontrainer from this day on. Just like his son and daughter. That night he kissed Esholm (who was very unhappy he left) goodbye and started his pokémon journey.  
  
His adventure went smooth and he won a couple of battles and of course lost a few. But where were he to go? The nearest gym would be the one in Denmark; it was located in the city of Brøndby. As Svenstrup lived in the part of Denmark called Jutland he had to cross a small island called Fyn. On that particular little island he met a trainer he would have some trouble with, his name was Lightning5.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 2.**  
A Loss and a Gift.  
  
Lightning5 was an English guy, he seemed like he wanted to win for anything in the world. "Now you've accepted my challenge I'll set the rules. We'll use 1 pokémon each." Lightning grabbed his pokéball on his jacket and threw it up in the air, it opened in the air and out of came a pokémon flying. "Noctowl is my loyal companion, but I have even stronger pokémon that I want use for now." Lightning had a triumphing smile on his face. "We'll see about that, I've dealt with some trainers on my way here too and my pokémon has grown a lot stronger. Let's go, I choose you Nidorino." Svenstrup threw his pokéball in the air just like Lightning had done, but his landed on the ground and opened and out came Nidorino.  
  
"HAH! A Nidorino, like that is ever going to beat a flying type. You need some more practice." Lightning was playing all mighty over an older guy than himself, Svenstrup thought of him like a brat. "I might not be as good at pokémon as you are but I know that at least I don't go around dissin people, let's just get this over with. Nidorino hit that Noctowl with your rock slide." Nidorino obeyed Svenstrup and stuck its horn in the ground. "What is your stupid pokémon doing now?" Lightning was having fun looking at this, but suddenly his face expression froze. Nidorino lifted his head from the ground and a big rock was now sitting on its horn, it swung its head and the rock flew of and hit Noctowl that instantly fell to the ground... Fainted.  
  
"W-what?! I will not accept a loss, Noctowl return to your pokéball you lousy pokémon. Go Charizard, use your flamethrower and crush that Nidorino." The Charizard came flying out of the pokéball and fired off a flame from its mouth instantly that hit Nidorino with such a power it fainted. "Hey that's cheating, you made the rules yourself." Svenstrup was bended over his wounded pokémon; a tear ran down on his cheek. "I'll get you for this; no one cheats over me and gets unpunished away from it. Just wait till we meet next time," Svenstrup shouted at Lightning that slowly walked away saying "Oh well, they all say that. Let's see if you can keep this promise, all the others haven't."  
Despite his loss, Svenstrup managed to recall Nidorino and go to the nearest pokémoncenter, no nurses here were called Joy and no one looked like each other. After staying at the pokémoncenter for a night, he got back his pokéball early in the morning and headed of to Brøndby once again. Svenstrup had learned a thing from that battle with Lightning; he could tell which trainers would lie in a battle. A thing he used in lots of his battles, that helped him to win a lot of battles and Nidorino fastly became stronger. When Svenstrup finally arrived in Brøndby he was met by a guy who offered Svenstrup a gift.  
  
Champ was the name of this strange fellow, and Svenstrup had this strange feeling that he could thrust him so he accepted the gift. "Inside the package is a small and rare stone called the moon stone," Champ explained. "It has the ability to make certain pokémon evolve and I think you should have it for your Nidorino." Champ handed the package to Svenstrup. "I thank you... But... Why?" Svenstrup looked puzzled at Champ. "Good question, you see... Trainers with potential are rare these days, so whenever there is one around I get a word about it. You have with only one pokémon already won 30 battles that are what I call skill. But to beat the gym-leader of this city you need more than skill, you also need strength. You will get that necessary strength if you evolve your Nidorino and that is what I'm here to help you with." With these words Champ made his goodbye and Svenstrup could do nothing but stand and stare. He stood like that for 5 minutes, "haha! With this stone I can evolve my pokémon. I'll be unbeatable, Nidorino come out." Svenstrup held out his pokéball in stretched arm and released the pokémon from the pokéball. "We got this stone from a guy named Champ, let's see if it works," Nidorino gave a nod to show it understood what he was saying. At the touch of the stone on Nidorino's skin a bright light came just as the one when it evolved for the first time. Moments later a fully-grown and frightening Nidoking was standing before him.  
  
With great confidence in himself Svenstrup then headed towards the gym in Brøndby, it wasn't a long walk since the gym was located in the heart of the city, but he had to cross a field with some pretty tall grass even though. It was in this particular area he would come to encounter his first wild pokémon, a shiny Chikorita. This wasn't a chance to be wasted; he grabbed his pokéball from his belt and threw it on the ground, a few seconds later the mighty Nidoking was standing in front of the little Chikorita. "Nidoking, let me see you use your double kick," Svenstrup said calmly. And so it did, the poor Chikorita got knocked out instantly and Svenstrup threw his free pokéball at it... 1... 2... 3 times it rolled on the ground until finally giving the sign that Chikorita was caught. With his new Chikorita, Svenstrup happily went to the nearest pokémoncenter to heal his pokémon before the encounter in the gym. When Svenstrup finally arrived at the great gym of Brøndby he gasped and silently said to himself "wow, I've never imagined it was so big. But I guess it's just because the gym-leader is trying to compensate for something." With a broad grin on his face from his own joke he opened the big doors and shouted, "I'm here to challenge the gym leader and too claim my first badge." From the shadows of the wall a trainer stepped out.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 3.**  
The First Gym.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Vandura, the one who shall be testing you before you can face our gym-leader." The darkness was suddenly replaced by a bright light when Vandura clapped his hands, "now then... Shall we battle?" He released a pokéball from a clip sitting on the side of his pants and threw it in the air; it had an intense blue colour. The pokéball was dropped on the floor and out came a Houndour, but there was something different about it. "WHAT! How can that be? A blue striped Houndour." Svenstrup had almost dropped his jaw on the floor. "Don't be so surprised, will you tell me that you do not know of shiny pokémon?" Svenstrup pulled himself together. "Oh, it's shiny, I know about shinys. Have one of my own. Now for this battle I choose you, Nidoking, go!" Svenstrups pokéball whirled through the air spinning around until it finally released the giant Nidoking. "Impressive, but you will not beat me," Vandura smiled. "We'll see about that, Nidoking hit it with your poison sting." Just as Svenstrup finished this sentence 100 of toxic needles were fired from Nidoking. Vandura stood calmly and watched, "Houndour counter attack with your flamethrower and then show that weakling how to fight by giving his Nidoking a skull bash."  
  
A flame shot off out through the mouth of Houndour, just a few seconds longer and the stings would have hit Houndour but instead the got burned. Seconds later Houndour came flying into Nidoking's stomach and made it fall over. "Get up Nidoking, use your earthquake and show that guy that we can beat everything together." Svenstrup stood with begging eyes and watched on Nidoking until it finally got up. (No theme music here just because he is about to kick ass.) Nidoking watched Houndour closely then it lifted its right foot and stomped 3 times and a giant rumble started. Suddenly a big crack in the floor opened and Houndour was knocked over... Fainted. "What! That was my strongest pokémon, how can you beat it with only one hit," Vandura looked astonished. "As you can see my Nidoking is strong too, we have met many tough trainers and you were just one of them." Svenstrup grinned.  
  
"I will not lose, it cannot be. Not many have faced the gym-leader of this town because they had to get past me first. Well then, go pokéball." Vandura released his second pokéball from a clip and threw it out in the arena, a Kadabra came out of the ball and the ball returned to Vandura's hand. "Kadabra, I'm counting on you. Let me see some of your speed and use a psybeam, but do it so fast it won't be able to react." Kadabra moved swiftly through the field and suddenly it stood before Nidoking and fired off a psybeam that knocked Nidoking out. "Come back Nidoking, you did a great job," a thin red line fired from the pokéball and hit Nidoking which made it return to the pokéball. "Go Chikorita, make that Kadabra wish it never got out of its pokéball. Hold it with your vine whip and fire off some razor leafs to make it faint." Svenstrup released Chikorita, the moment it got released it grabbed Kadabra and hold it tight so it had nowhere to go. On the command of Svenstrup it fired off the razor leaf. Kadabra could not stand such attacks on it and it fainted, Chikorita released it and it dropped to the ground. "Very well, you can pass, but I warn you. You will have a hard time beating the gym leader," Vandura had a grin on his face as he said that. Svenstrup used revive on Nidoking and entered the big gym arena to battle the gym-leader.  
  
Svenstrup looked around in the arena, "I wish to challenge the gym-leader of this gym, and I have proven myself worthy by beating the guy called Vandura." Svenstrups voice echoed in the hall. "So you wish to challenge me? You are well met then, I'm on fire right now. I have just recently beated a trainer called Lightning I think it was, I don't recall the names of people I beat. But people who can beat me, that is something else. Let me know your name and I'll give you mine." Svenstrup thought for a while and then answered, "My name is Svenstrup." The gym-leader smiled, "my name is Chris Andersen and if you win over me you will be rewarded with the Smash badge. We shall have a 1 vs. 1 battle, are you ready?"  
  
Chris threw his pokéball and out came a fierce Machamp, "this is my choice, which Pokémon do you choose?" Svenstrup made a weird expression. "Hmm, Nidoking is still a little to weak, so I choose you Chikorita!" And once again the little grass pokémon appeared in front of Svenstrups eyes. "Haha, you're kidding me, right? A Chikorita. You will never be able to beat me with that pokémon," Chris was struggling with not trying to fall down on the floor laughing. "Ignore him Chikorita, use your vine whip." The vine whips hit the Machamp on the shoulders and Machamp fell down on the knees, "hmmmm, a strong Chikorita huh. Very well, use your low kick Machamp and knock that Chikorita out." The low kick hit Chikorita right on the side and it looked like Chikorita would break down every second, but something held it up, it was a tough little pokémon.  
  
"Now strike it with your razor leaf." Chikorita then fired at least 50 razor leafs off that all struck Machamp with power. Machamp fell to the ground... Fainted. "W-w-what? !... How can that be," Chris's jaw dropped to the ground. "Such a little pokémon beating my big Machamp. I must say, it's a strong Pokémon you've got there, and you have truly earned the Smash badge." Chris handed the badge to Svenstrup just as something happened beside them. A bright light was shining and Svenstrup knew what it meant, Chikorita is evolving. And just he turned Chikorita grew bigger and bigger until there before the two trainers stood a shining Bayleef. "Now that's one beautiful pokémon! Just look at those colours, I wish I had a shiny." Chris looked at Svenstrup, "this battle has inspired me. Gym-leader was never what I wanted to be. I want to go out on an adventure, make my pokémon stronger and win some badges for myself. Is it okay if I join you on your adventure, just to have someone to walk and talk with?" Svenstrup observed Chris for a moment, "sure you can, but what will happen to the gym if you leave it?" Chris hesitated for a bit. "I will have Vandura to run the gym for me, now let's go." They left Vandura with the key to the gym doors and started off together, what they didn't know was that someone was following them.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 4.**  
Another Travel Companion.  
  
Svenstrup and Chris travelled together to Copenhagen, where they stopped by a pokémart to buy some pokéballs. "Can I help you?" A pretty looking girl came over to Chris who checked the latest version of "pokébattle", the magazine for real men. A red colour quickly spread to his face, "ummm... Yes I would like to see on some boobs... I mean balls... Err, pokéballs." Chris looked like a tomato in his head now, "of course, this way." The girl giggled as she led Chris over to the selective row of pokéballs. "We have pokéballs, superballs, loveballs..." Another red colour slipped over Chris's head, "I just think I'll go with the ordinary. Give me 4 of them." The girl took the pokéballs and after she scanned them she gave them to Chris. "That'll be $40, thank you." Chris slipped the money into her hand and left the store as fast as he could, moments later Svenstrup came out. "What happened there, you hurried out so fast?" Chris gave Svenstrup an evil glare and he didn't ask more. "We need to take the train to Helsingør; it's the only place where there is a ferry to the next gym in Sweden. Only bad thing is that it will take about an hour to get there, so we need to find something to do on the train." Chris stooped as Svenstrup finished that sentence, "one hour? Luckily I've heard that they have installed a cart on every train, it's like a battle arena where trainers that are bored can train. Maybe we can go there to enjoy the train ride more." With these happy thoughts in mind they headed of for the train.  
  
Arriving at the cart gave them a chock, no other pokémon trainers were on board, or maybe they just didn't want to battle. "Hmm, I'll just go to sleep then. Wake me up when we arrive." Chris pulled his seat back and fell asleep... And an hour later he was woke up by Svenstrup. "We're here, c'mon wake up." Chris got up and they left the train, the air smelled of the fresh sea air. Svenstrup enjoyed it, "can you smell the fresh air Chris?" Svenstrup looked around but Chris was nowhere to be found. "Chris? Chriiiiis?" And there on the rail of a bridge Chris was standing and throwing up. "Urgh, fish smell, I hate fish." Svenstrup gave a mild laughter then took Chris by the arm and led him onto the ferry. Still, a person was following them, and still without them knowing anything.  
  
The ferry ride wasn't worth to describe, Chris throwing up all the time and Svenstrup eating, that's about it. They arrived in Sweden rather fast and took a cap from the harbour to the gym. As soon as they got out of the cap a strange person jumped out of as bush and hit Svenstrup with a think piece of wood. "That is what you get for leaving your wife at home!" Svenstrup looked surprised at the mad woman, it was his wife Esholm. "What are you doing here?" Esholm just gave him a worse look than before with that question. "What is that supposed to mean? You don't want me here; I can see you've already found a travel companion." Esholm pointed on Chris that automatic took a step backwards. "Yes, of course I want to have you here. You didn't say anything at home that's why I didn't expect you wanted to go. But why do you want to come along? It's not like you have a pokémon." Svenstrup caressed the place where Esholm had hit him, "oh yeah I have. Your son and daughter also gave me one; I'll show it to you later. Right now I think you have a badge to win." Chris helped Svenstrup back up on his feet and they entered the gym.  
  
Inside the gym there was a reception, Svenstrup headed over to request a battle. "Yes, may I help you?" the old lade behind the desk seemed like she didn't care for visitors in the gym. "Umm, yes. I would like to challenge the gym leader to a battle." The old lady suddenly looked at Chris for some reason, "will you both battle the gym-leaders or shall it be a 1 vs. 1 battle?" Svenstrup looked at Chris who just shrugged. "What do you mean?" She got her eyes on Svenstrup again as he asked, "you can choose to have a battle with 2 persons against our 2 gym-leaders... It's an easy way to get the battle faster over with." Svenstrup headed over to Chris to ask if they should battle the gym-leaders separate or together. Chris agreed on they battled together and they got permission to go on. As they entered the arena the lights were switched on and two women stepped out in the area. You have chosen to challenge us in a 2 person battle, our names is Cassidy and Gargoyle." It sounded comic as they said the words on the same time. "If you win the battle you will both be granted the jungle badge," they both grabbed a pokéball from a table; an impressive collection was lying on it. "I choose you Vileplume," this time it was only Gargoyle who spoke. Right after it was Cassidy's turn to release her pokémon, "I choose you Yanma, go!" Svenstrup and Chris then released a pokéball each and dropped them on the floor. The fierce Nidoking then once again stood before Svenstrup, and from Chris's pokéball came a pokémon flying... A Golbat. "Okay let's battle," Chris and Svenstrup laughed as they only said it to impersonate the two gym-leaders.  
  
"Use your shockwave Yanma and whip that Golbat down." On the command of Cassidy, Yanma furiously began to flap its wings and some sort of sound waves seemed to come from them. "Avoid it Golbat!" Golbat only just avoided being hit as it let itself fall to the ground and then just before hitting the ground begin flying again. "Use your confuse ray!" Golbat opened its mouth and fired of a weird looking beam that hit Yanma, and suddenly it started to act strange. "Nidoking, use your horn drill on that Vileplume." And just as Nidoking went to attack Vileplume, Yanma attacked it from behind. Confusion was a good weapon to use when you fought against 2 enemies, for usually that would mean one would attack the other. Vileplume couldn't stand being attacked from two sides and it was knocked out in a split second. "Attack Yanma with your wing attack and let's win this badge." Golbat did what Chris had requested and it smashed Yanma to the ground with its wing, it was fainted. "Congratulations, you have earned yourself worthy of having the jungle badge," Gargoyle and Cassidy handed Svenstrup and Chris a badge each and they left the gym.  
  
"Great job guys, where shall we head off now? I have though of England, I've always wanted to see that place." Esholm jumped exited around like it was she who had won a badge. "Sure, England it is then. Anyone know where there is an airport?" Svenstrup looked to Esholm as she knew everything. "No, we just have to ask... But first, I want a battle with you Chris." Esholm pointed on him and took out a pokéball from her pocket. Esholm kissed her pokéball and threw it in the air; it opened in mid-air and out came a Nidoqueen. "So... A Nidoqueen huh?" Svenstrup had leaned himself against a wall to try to look cool and relaxed. "Yeah, Pelle and Tauriel had made the same mistake with mine Nidoran, it was level. 15 so it evolved during the battle with Tauriel. Then as I followed you, some Champ guy approached me and gave me a moon stone to evolve it." Chris made a snoring sound to let the others know he was waiting and Esholm returned her sight on the battle. "To this battle I'll choose Teddiursa, go!" From the little ball came a little cute bear pokémon, it didn't scare it to be in front of such a frightening pokémon as Nidoqueen.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 5.**  
Encounter in England.  
  
"Aww, aren't that a cute pokémon! But I won't be gentle just because it's cute. Nidoqueen... Use your mega punch," Nidoqueen looked down on Teddiursa, "counter attack with your mega punch, Teddiursa." At the end of Chris's voice both pokémon flew at each other. They both hit with a struck and it didn't take much longer than 5 seconds and they both were lying on the ground. "Get up Nidoqueen... Please, get up!" Esholm sat down besides Nidoqueen and begged it to get up, at the sight of her trainer Nidoqueen's rose and it slow but firmly got up. "Come on, come on, come on. Get up Teddiursa!" Chris ran over to help his little pokémon but it was fainted. He sighed, "Very well then, come back Teddiursa. Go Machamp, make that Nidoqueen pay. Knock it out with a fury attack." Machamp only did get released from its pokéball and then it was attacking Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen who already had taken quite a beat from little Teddiursa couldn't resist the attack and got knocked out. "NO! Nidoqueen! Oh well, come back." Esholm lifted her pokéball and recalled Nidoqueen back into it, and then she took another pokéball from her pocket. "Go Lapras!" Esholm threw the pokéball and as it whirled through the air a Lapras came out and landed on the ground. It wasn't exactly its right environment but could manage. "You have a Lapras!? Svenstrup looked amazed on the water pokémon. "Yeah well... Lapras use you hydro pump and let's win this battle." and before Machamp could duck powerful water beam hit it and banged it against a tree, Machamp tried to get up again but fell down trying... It was too weak and Chris had to recall it. "Okay you win, now let's get off to that airport."  
  
After stopping a few people to ask for way they airport they finally managed to buy their tickets and get on the plane. Chris managed to get all red in the face again as a stewardess asked if he wanted more sugar and cream (in his coffee), but Chris who was half asleep heard it as if he wanted to hear her moan and scream. Arriving in the airport gave them firm ground under their feet again (of course) and they all felt much better. Well, the good feeling only lasted until they got out of the airport field, there they met Lightning. "So... We meet again, and I can see you have some friends to protect you this time." Lightning had a very annoying attitude, "we're not his bodyguards, and I'll take you on here and now!" Chris waved his fist at Lightning. "Chris, relax... I'll take him in a pokébattle, last time I fought him he cheated and I swore I was going to get revenge. Go Nidoking," Svenstrup threw his pokéball with Nidoking in and Lightning didn't look a bit amazed. "So you've got your Nidorino evolved. Only a fool would have expected other. Go Charizard." And the Charizard that he had used to cheat back then was out of its pokéball again. "Use your poison sting Nidoking," at the request of this hundred of poison needles flew through the air. "Charizard, burn them with your flamethrower!" Lightning almost yelled at Charizard but it was too late, the poison stings had hit Charizard and it now looked very eerie in its face. "Ha! The poison has entered its veins and now I will make my win complete. Nidoking, use your horn drill and end this battle now." The horn drill knocked out the already weakened Charizard and Lightning had to recall it. "I'll get you back for this, this time I was just playing nice," and with these words he left. But our heroes only had to walk a mile or two before having new struggles.  
  
"You got to be kidding me! For crying out loud, why does the bridge have to be broken? The next bridge is 10 miles away according to the map." Chris banged his head against the sigh saying "bridge under construction." Esholm sighed, "We might as well get going. Besides Svenstrup could use some exercise." Esholm clapped Svenstrup at his stomach saying that. As they walked down the seashore they suddenly encountered a wild pokémon... A Charmander chasing a wild Rattata around. "Wow! A Charmander, it's just so cute!" Esholm was over exited. "Yeah, but its mine, Nidoking go, use your horn drill." But before Nidoking could do anything Charmander had let go of the poor Rattata and now it sprang up and scratched Nidoking in the face. Nidoking of course got very upset, so upset it used its strongest attack, the hyper beam. The sudden surprise of such attack caught Charmander of its guard and its small body was thrown through the air and land on its belly. "Hey! I didn't give permission for that Nidoking, well back in your pokéball now." Svenstrup recalled Nidoking and then threw another pokéball on Charmander that instantly got caught. After walking 6 miles they decided to rest for the day, it was not very late, actually only 6 pm. Svenstrup put out the sleeping bags to sit on until bedtime and Chris made a comfortable campfire. After the meal, Esholm stood up and walked away. "I'll be back in an hour or so, just relax." Svenstrup and Chris didn't mind at all, that gave them time to study a version of "pokébattle" they had stolen from the airplane. "Haha, look at that loser. He says he can beat the elite 4 with only one pokémon." Chris and Svenstrup laughed at this, it was an interview with a trainer called Inferno, and Chris read it loud. "I believe I can conquer the elite 4 trophy with my Sandslash, we have trained hard and now we only need one badge." Chris turned to the front page and discovered it was an old magazine. "It's from 1994, hmmm. I think I remember that Inferno guy; he came to the semi final round of the league and got knocked out by some one that called himself... Celgia it was." On the front page was a picture of Lance showing his Dragonair.  
  
After they had read the magazine through or almost since they skipped the pages with pokébreeding a person came walking towards them. "Hi dad, what are you doing here, and together with the gym-leader of Denmark?" It was Tauriel; she stopped and seated herself next to her dad. "And where's mom, she said she would find you and follow you around." Chris quickly hid the magazine. "Me and Chris," he pointed his finger at Chris that still was trying to put the magazine in his pocket. "Are both trying to get to the pokémon league, he has left the Danish gym in the hands of his friends. And your mom... She said something about talking a walk; she'll be back soon if you want to wait for her. "No thanks, I was just on my way again. I finally got my hands on the English badge and I'm off to Belgium now to win my last one. Say hi to mom from me, bye dad." Tauriel gave her dad a swift kiss on his cheek and then she was off again. 15 minutes later Esholm came back, she had a big grin on her face. "What are you so happy about," Svenstrup looked from Esholm to Chris who finally had managed to hide the magazine away. "Oh nothing, let's just get some sleep."  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 6.**  
The Champ of Pokémon.  
  
Finally arriving at the bridge gave Chris another reason to complain. "You got to be kidding me! This bridge must at least be 2 miles long and I'm so tired in my legs." Esholm looked on Chris and sighed, "Relax, we will get some good exercise from walking. And if you have no spirit, just think about the badge you're about to win, maybe that can help." Chris didn't want to get in an argument and just followed order. When they arrived in Manchester they were amazed, it was the far biggest city they had ever been in, and speechless they entered it. "What do you say to we head over to the pokémoncenter and heal our pokémon first?" Chris gave a quick nod on Svenstrups question and they headed for the center. "We would like to get our pokémon healed," Esholm handed the pokéballs to the nurse and joined Chris and Svenstrup who once again studied a "pokébattle" magazine. "I can't believe you read that stuff! I bet you like sick persons also enjoys the page 9 pokémon? Give me that." Esholm pulled the magazine out of Chris's hands and turned to page 9 where a shiny Charizard was flying through a ring of fire. "Whatever, it's not my head that gets stuffed with that crap." Esholm threw the magazine back at Svenstrup and went over to see on some posters about pokémon care. "Don't care about it, she's just mad because this magazine sells better than "pokécare" she wants to be a pokémon breeder some day you see." Svenstrup opened the magazine again and they started to read an article about training pokémon to level 100.  
  
After their pokémon were healed the got up and went to the gym, Chris was the first one to enter... 30 minutes passed and finally he came out. He came walking out with a big smile on his face, "that dude was tough. But my pokémon were even stronger and they gained a lot of experience from that battle. Even though... I actually think he used his weak pokémon against me." Svenstrup gave a weird face expression, "weak pokémon? You mean you think he has stronger? And his weak pokémon took you so long to beat." Chris gave a mild laughter, "the reason why it took so long was because he challenged me to a 6 vs. 6 battle. It was exactly like he knew what pokémon I had because he had some pokémon who matched them so the battle got equally. Oh well, enough talk. Good luck Svenstrup." Chris gave Svenstrup a pad on the shoulder and then resigned to sit on a park bench.  
  
Svenstrup entered the dimly lighted arena, only candles were burning and suddenly a person appeared in the other end of the gym. He was cloaked and wore a hood, and Svenstrup thought he had heard that voice somewhere before as the gym-leader started to speak. "I accept your challenge, for that is why you are here right?" Svenstrup gave a nod to reply the question. "Very well, we will use 3 pokémon each. Let's start!" The gym-leader opened a little bag he had sitting in his belt and took up three pokéballs between his fingers. With his finger he pressed on the white "button" and the pokéball grew bigger and as he threw it, it opened and before Svenstrup now stood a Rhydon. "Ha! I have total advantage over that, Bayleef go. Use your razor leaf." As the pokéball opened Bayleef came out and got firm ground under its feet. "Rhydon use your earthquake!" But just as Rhydon stomped on the ground and made the ground shiver, and almost made the gym fell apart the razor leafs had reached it and it got hit. But it didn't matter, the earthquake had knocked out Bayleef and it didn't got up. However the razor leaf attack had weakened Rhydon so much it barely could stand. "Come back Bayleef, you did a great job. It's your chance to win the battle for me, go Charmander!" The little fire pokémon jumped out off its pokéball and on Svenstrups command it used its flamethrower, the weak Rhydon couldn't take it and it fainted.  
  
"Return to your pokéball Rhydon, and now it's your turn Skiploom, go!" The gym-leader threw his second pokéball and the grass pokémon appeared. "Use your sleep powder on that Charmander." Svenstrup gave a horrified look, "Charmander made that powder burn with your ember attack and finish that Skiploom of with a flamethrower." And soon the powder was burned up in an inferno of flames and afterwards Skiploom got burned till it was all black. "You are a good trainer, but I wasn't expecting less. Let's see how you do in a battle against my strongest pokémon, go Tyranitar!" In few seconds the huge pokémon was standing before Charmander. "Come back Charmander, this is out of your league. We need a stronger one for this battle, go Nidoking. Use your earthqu..." Svenstrup stopped as the gym-leader shouted, "NO! If you do another earthquake the gym might fall apart."  
  
Svenstrup stopped the attack, and even though it was the gym-leader who had made the attack stop he didn't hesitate himself. "Tyranitar, use your hyper beam!" Tyranitar gave a nod while Nidoking looked back on Svenstrup with fear in its eyes. "Nidoking, counter attack with your hyper beam." A round yellow energy ball had formed in both the pokémon mouths and they both fired off a deadly beam each. When the beams collided it all ended in an explosion. Svenstrup coughed, the explosion had made the ground in the area spit up dust and it whirled in all directions. But when it finally had resided so you could see just a little, Svenstrup saw the outcome of the match. Nidoking's hyper beam had been so powerful that it had subsided Tyranitar's hyper beam and knocked it out.  
  
"Very well, here is the badge you have won." The gym-leader handed Svenstrup the power badge. "And here's another thing," the gym-leader removed his hood. "CHAMP!?" Svenstrup shouted very puzzled. "If you are the English gym leader how come you gave me that moon stone if you knew I'd eventually beat you?" There was a short moment of silence between them but then Champ spoke. "Me reason for helping you is my brother Lightning5, he told me about you. He is a very strong trainer, and he could might as well beat the elite 4 if he only trained some more. But he told me he would beat you up real bad the next time he saw you. That's my reason for helping you." Svenstrup had to think about it all for a few seconds then he answered Champ. "Thanks Champ, I hope I'll see you again someday, so long." With these words he left the gym and got outside to tell Esholm and Chris everything that had happened. "Well I suppose we better get of to the next gym already then, where should we go?" Esholm looked at Svenstrup who just shrugged but Chris knew exactly where they should go. Australia!  
  
The get on a plane to Australia they had to get to Liverpool, which suited the group fine. Because on the way they met many trainers and their pokémon got much experience. And just a few days later they arrived in Liverpool where they only just dropped by the pokémoncenter to get their pokémon healed. Esholm was relieved to see there was no new version of "pokébattle" in the center so they left rather fast. Arriving in the airport gave them quite a surprise, the sounders were playing some quiet music when it suddenly stopped and a message came out. "We are sorry to inform that due to a pokémon battle which caused an explosion on the field in the Australian airport, no planes will be flying there for the next 30 minutes." When the message ended people growled at the message but calmly found them selves a seat to sit in. 15 minutes later they were bored to death when suddenly a young pokémon trainer came over and asked for a battle. "Hi, my name is Ash64 although people usually call me Ash. I couldn't miss the fact that you had pokéballs on you and I wanted to ask if anyone of you would battle me." He looked questioning from one to another. "This time it must be my turn, you two have been taking the last couple of battles." Svenstrup was about to say something but Esholm gave him THE look and he shut his mouth again. "Let's see, where are you? Ah, there you are!" Esholm picked out a pokéball and threw. The pokéball landed with a bump on the floor and out came a little happy Totodile.

"I will fight water with water then, go Squirtle." Ash threw his pokéball out and from that came the little turtle pokémon. "Totodile... Let's see what you're capable off, use your scratch." Totodile danced around and with a sudden speed it struck Squirtle with the claws. Squirtle grabbed itself in the face off pain. "Squirtle... Come back, you're my strongest pokémon so far and you'll never evolve if you lose." Ash sighed and recalled it. "Then it's your turn to battle, go Krabby!" Esholm snatched the opportunity to switch her pokémon too, "come back Totodile. Now it's your turn to prove your worth, go Nidoqueen. Try hit it with your mega punch," on Esholm's command it did so and the low levelled Krabby had to bite in the grass and be defeated. "Thank you for that battle, I will now return to my home country and train my pokémon so I hopefully one day can beat you." Ash shook hands with all of them and headed off for his plane. "Okay! You have some explaining to do. Where did you get that Totodile?" Svenstrup questioned her. "I caught it the day I was out walking before we came to Manchester." Esholm smiled to Svenstrup as she said that, "now you have a starter pokémon and so have I." Svenstrup was close to saying something again but he thought it would be for the best if he didn't. Suddenly the music in the speakers got stopped again and the lady voice sounded again. "The problem has been fixed and departures to Australia are being prepared again." Svenstrup gave a nod to Esholm and they both followed him to the plane and they got on. Chris decided to stay awake the whole trip so no misunderstandings would happen today. It was a pleasant ride all along, but they got struck by a terrible sight when they landed. Another plane was coming with extreme speed against the ground and they soon discovered why. One of the engines was smoking terrible and just as Chris grabbed a pokéball and was about to shout, "Go pokéb..." Another trainer released a pokéball.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 7.**  
Showdown in Australia.  
  
As the pokéball whirled through the air a giant Pidgeot came flying out, "go help that plane land safely Pidgeot!" When Chris heard that voice he thought he had heard it somewhere before. The Pidgeot gave the trainer a quick nod to show understandment flew up and grabbed the little private plane in its giant claws and made it land safely. A red beam suddenly stood up from the middle of the crowd and the Pidgeot returned to its pokéball. Chris, Svenstrup and Esholm wanted to go and greet the trainer but there were too many people around the trainer saying nice job and all other praising words. Little by little the crowd moved and Svenstrup, Chris and Esholm were finally able to get to the trainer, but Chris's hearing was right, it was someone he knew. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Chris," a blonde girl gave him a hug. "Long time, no see. Last time I saw you were when you brought my brother, Vandura, with you on that crazy quest to find the legendary pokémon." Chris gave a quick jump and blushed as Svenstrup looked at him with a weird expression on his face. "Oooppss sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself to your friends, hi my name is Amy, but most people call me Bluedragonite. BD for short, what are your names?" Esholm looked on BD as if she was from outer space. "My name is Svenstrup and this is my wife Esholm" BD shook both their hands and Esholm gave her a nervous smile as she drew her hand back. "We are here to win a badge from the gym," Chris had observed how Esholm was looking and didn't hesitate to stop this awkward thing. "Do you know where it is?" BD turned her head towards Chris, "Do I know where it is?! You're looking at the gym-leader," a big grin came over her face. "Come on, come on follow me," she had to shout the last sentence as she was already halfway to the gym. "Wow, she could be a good runner," Esholm applied. Suddenly Svenstrup changed the topic, "the legendaries??" He looked at Chris who sighed. "Oh, never mind, I was stupid back then, let's just get moving."  
  
When they arrived at the gym Svenstrup was the first to go in, and Chris and Esholm didn't have to wait very long before he came out. Only 5 minutes went from he went in till he came out with a beach badge in his hand. "It's your turn now Chris, good luck!" Svenstrup gave Chris a pat on the shoulder and Chris entered the arena. There was a sweet smell of perfume, a girlish perfume. "So... Then we finally meet in a pokébattle. Last time I saw you, you only had a weak Machop." Chris gave a smile, "yeah but now its evolved and you better watch your mouth because I'm not as bad as I was back then. All my pokémon are very strong... What about you? Last time I saw you, you were playing around with that little hopeless Dratini."  
"Yeah but I also got my pokémon evolved into a Dragonite, and that is the pokémon I choose in the fight against you. Dragonite, I need you. Go!" BD released a pink pokéball with flowers on. "Ha ha ha ha! A pink pokéball!" Chris dried the tears of laughter away from his face. "Then I will use my strongest pokémon to win against you, there will be no mercy. I choose you, Scizor! Let's show them who are the strongest" Chris made a sign with his hands too Scizor and it nodded. "What's that? Oh never mind, you will lose whether you have trained your pokémon too understand signs from you. Dragonite, use your twister." Dragonite began flapping it wings and soon a twister had formed and it headed towards Scizor. Chris made two quick signs with his fingers again and Scizor stood absolutely still... But just as the twister was about to strike Scizor disappeared and seconds later Dragonite was on the ground... Knocked out.  
  
"Very good Chris, that's a strong pokémon you have there, and sorry for saying that about your hand signs before. It was clever, here is a token for the win." BD handed Chris the beach badge too. "Now I think you should go to America, they have a gym over there that is said to be strong. The right challenge for you and that Svenstrup guy. He has a very strong Nidoking you know. But before you leave I think you should stay here in Australia and see some of the nature, it is very beautiful." Chris gave BD a hug and he left the gym. Svenstrup and Esholm both agreed to stay in Australia for a while too... Because no one could know what wild pokémon that might be out there.  
  
As expected there were many trainers in Australia, so they battled them and their pokémon got stronger. One morning they got a wake up they wouldn't forget for that day, Svenstrup woke up because there was an annoying sound as if someone was moving around in the bushes. "Go Charmander, use your flamethrower!" Svenstrup had taken one of his pokéballs from his pants and released Charmander who now fired a flame towards the bush. "OW! That hurts, stop it!" Vandura came running out of the bushes with his shirt on fire. "Go Totodile, use your water gun," Esholm reacted fast and quickly and the fire was put out fast. "Sorry about that Vandura, didn't knew it was you" Svenstrup shrugged and gave Vandura a sorry look. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to look after my gym" Chris had pulled Vandura by his collar. Vandura removed Chris's hands, "relax... I was, until the officials closed it down, I didn't have a permission to run it. So Brøndby gym is closed until you return."  
  
"Hmm, I found these pokéballs, and I already have six pokémon, so any of you guys want them?" He stuck his hands in the pocket and took up two weird looking pokéballs. "There is two and Chris already has six so me and Svenstrup will just take one each" said Esholm as she grabbed the pokéballs from Vandura's hands. "Let's check what pokémon we've gotten, go pokéball." Esholm threw her pokéball and I landed on the ground. The pokéball opened and out came a little pokémon, "check your Pokédex Chris." Chris opened his pokédex and pointed it towards the pokémon so it could scan it. The pokédex said "Beldum, Steel/Psychic. No further information because its newly discovered" Esholm made a cry and jumped around, "cool I have one of new the pokémon!"  
"Now I want to see what pokémon I've gotten" said Svenstrup, then he threw his pokéball and out came a giant dragon pokémon. "WOW! I have my own dragon pokémon now, check your pokédex again Chris." Chris sighed and scanned the pokémon.  
  
He turned the pokédex to the pokémon and it scanned it. "Rayquaza, Dragon/Flying". Vandura stood with his mouth wide opened and looked like he regretted it very much. "Thanks Vandura, where did you found these pokéballs?" Svenstrup held out the pokéball towards Vandura. "I found them at an entrance to a cave south from here, its not far."  
"Can you take us there?" Esholm looked like a child looking on candy. "Yeah, on two conditions, that I can follow you around on your adventure and that you will have a pokébattle with me, I want revenge from last time." Svenstrup laughed at this request. "Very well, then let's battle.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 8.**  
Valthor.  
  
"Wait, you can't use your new dragon pokémon," Svenstrup hesitated to answer at Vandura's command. "Okay, fine. Then I choose you Charmander, go!" The little cute fire pokémon jumped out of the pokéball and made a swing with its tail. "Fine then I choose you Houndoom!" Vandura took a pokéball that now was painted dark to resemblance of his pokémon. "Oh, so you've gotten you Houndour evolved." Vandura smiled as Svenstrup ended his sentence, he threw his pokéball up in mid-air and released the dark pokémon. "Watch out Charmander, it is a very strong pokémon. Attack it with your slash!" Charmander didn't hesitate, the sharp claws soon hit Houndoom's skin. "That wasn't wise, you've just made a Houndoom mad. A Houndoom isn't nice when it's mad." Svenstrup looked at Houndoom that now showed its glittering white teeth. "Use your crunch attack," Houndoom jumped against Charmander with its jaw wide open and struck it with a bite that seemed to drain all life out of Charmander.  
It fell to the ground. "Charm..." Svenstrup didn't finish this as a bright light was shining from the Charmander, and moments later there was a Charmeleon on the ground instead of a Charmander. "Is it still knocked out?" Svenstrup went over to look after ask Chris asked this question. "Yes, come back Charman... Charmeleon, I think it will take some time getting used to this, it's a cool pokémon. Back to the battle, go Bayleef!" Svenstrup released his second pokéball and the grass pokémon entered the Australian nature grounds. Svenstrup gave a small but superior smile, "it likes the environments, and it feels strong. Bayleef... Use your body slam!" Bayleef made a giant jump into the air and seconds later I was smashing down on Houndoom's back with its full body weight. "He he, maybe you have defeated my Houndoom but now I will release a pokémon you can't defeat. I caught it on my way down here." Vandura grabbed a flaming red pokéball and threw it in the air. It opened and released a pokémon that was covered in flames, Chris opened his pokédex and checked it... "Magmar, a fierce fire pokémon that have its body totally covered in flames."  
  
"Magmar use your fire blast and show that Bayleef who's the strongest!" Magmar fired off an incredible strong fire blast, it was so powerful because for unknown reasons the sun helps fire pokémon become stronger in battles. Bayleef, of course couldn't resist the strong fire attack and it was defeated with ease. "Happy? You've defeated me in pokébattle, and now you'll have to show us where you found these pokéballs." Vandura gave a thumb up at Svenstrups request and started walking. Halfway to the cave entrance, the darkness had begun to fall and they had to make a camp for the night. Chris made the fire while Vandura cooked because Esholm was too tired of cooking. And Vandura cooking meant pasta for dinner, as pasta was about the only thing he could cook.  
Next morning they continued their journey after a quick meal of leftovers from yesterday as no one wanted to prepare break feast. They reached the cave around noon after walking around in the hot summer air. When they entered the little hole in the rock wall they came into a chilly lab.  
"What is this?" Esholm looked around and was breath taked, "I don't know. Hey, look there is two more pokéballs let's take one each." Svenstrup took them and threw one to his wife. "We will check what pokémon it is when we get out of this cave again" said Esholm as she checked the new pokéball. "Hey look. Over here!" Chris pointed at another hole in the cave. He had found a secret entrance to another part of the cave. As they entered there was a foul smell and suddenly they all were lying on the ground.  
"W-h-h-at, what knocked us out?" Vandura's head rised and he looked around. "I did, or... My knock-out gas did. You have entered my cave illegally so now I have to punish you, but I have to think of a punishment first, so I'll let you alone a little while" the mystic person stood with his back to them so they could not see his face. "Wait, at least tell us the name of our kidnapper." Esholm tried to sound old fashioned in this awkward situation. "My name... Wait... I always say this when I introduce me, Hey I Am Cliff." He smiled to Esholm and left without saying anything else. "Whoa! Our pokéballs are gone!" Svenstrup gasped as he realized this. "Don't worry, I can see them on that table over there" Chris made a nod in the direction of the table to show it.  
  
Then all of a sudden Svenstrups ropes were cut over. "Don't say a word or he'll come and capture me too." It was a voice Svenstrup and Esholm knew too well. "Pelle!" Esholm's face lighted with joy, "shhh, I will release the other ones too, but you have too be quiet." Pelle took his knife and released Chris, Vandura and Esholm too. "How did you find us?" Esholm asked while rubbing her hands against her wrist where the ropes had been tightened. "Well... I tried to call you on your pokégear and when you didn't answer it showed me the exact location of where you were. And I already was in Australia so I decided to come and see you, and that was a lucky thing I can see!" They went over to the table and grabbed their pokéballs and began to run towards the exit. But just before they could escape a pokémon was released from a pokéball somewhere behind them.  
"What?" Svenstrup looked over his shoulder, "it's my pokémon and you have stolen some of my other pokémon too," Cliff said with the fury showing in his eyes. "Check your pokédex Chris," Esholm poked Chris to make him do it because he just stood there and watched. "Zangoose, no further information." Chris closed his pokédex again. "Well then I will use my new pokémon!" Esholm grabbed her new pokéball she just received from inside the cave. As the pokéball landed it opened and a long pokémon came out. "Check your pokédex again Chris." Chris sighed as he took the pokédex out again, this time the pokédex said. "Milotic, water pokémon. No further information." Chris sighed again as he made a comment about it needed an update. "Use your quick attack Zangoose," Cliff shouted, "try to avoid it Milotic and then use your hydro pump!" It was amazing to see that a newly "caught" pokémon already obeyed her. But the quick attack did hit Milotic, but it wasn't enough to make it faint. Milotic opened its mouth and blasted off a powerful hydro pump, Zangoose's defense wasn't very high and it couldn't resist so it got knocked out. Cliff had to recall it and while he did that they saw a chance of running away. And just as they reached the exit a new pokémon came out in front of them. "This is Salamence... Let's see if you can match this one!"  
  
"Now it's my turn to use my pokémon, go pokéball!" Svenstrup threw his newly received pokéball, and from the pokéball came a tiny pokémon. "Check your pokédex again Chris," said Svenstrup. "Just keep it god dammit!" Chris threw the pokédex over to Svenstrup and he opened it, the pokédex said. "Aron, rock pokémon." Chris took a step backwards and looked very offended that Svenstrup didn't throw it back. "Use your take down!" Aron then began to run with normal speed against Salamence. But Salamence was much faster since it wasn't a rock pokémon. It had bitten Aron in its head that was the weaker point, and it had become very weak. When Aron then used its take down it fainted from the recoil. "Come back Aron, go Rayquaza, use your hyper beam".  
The hyper beam was so powerful that Salamence was knocked out and the cave started to crash. Luckily they were just at the cave entrance so they managed to get out just before the cave crashed. "Even though he tried to kill us then I'll say, may his soul rest in peace." Esholm sighed. "Svenstrup, where did Tauriel said she would go next?"   
"She said she would go to Belgium, why?"  
"Because if we get in these kind of trouble all the time, we might get killed one day and I'd like to see my kids before that. I'm very glad that Pelle saved us and I'm very glad that I've got to see him," Esholm almost cried and she hugged Pelle. "Then we are off to Belgium!" said Svenstrup with a leader attitude, then they started walking towards the northern point of Australia. But what they didn't know was that from the ruins of the cave Cliff stood and said, "I will get my revenge, just wait and see. And I will get all my Pokémon back." After a few days hard and long walk they reached the northern point and they released Esholm's Lapras and Milotic and sailed towards Asia. As they had to travel through Asia to get to Europe, they took a drop by to China to win the Chinese badge.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 9.**  
A Little Competition  
  
After a long days trip over the ocean they arrived in China where they were met by a huge party. "What's this" Chris looked shortly at the dragon shaped paper thing with humans running around underneath and then gazing at some passing by girls. "They are throwing a party for the gym-leader that has won her 200 win in a row, and unfortunately I was the one to give her the win. My name is BobBillLarry but people call me usually call me BBL for short. Who might you be?"  
"We are out on a pokémon adventure and we are here with the purpose to challenge the gym-leader." Svenstrup took BBL's hand and shook it while saying this. "Then I wish you the best luck, I really don't think no one can beat her."  
  
"Well... I think we have a fair chance, don't you think so Svenstrup?" Chris looked at Svenstrup begging for an answer; "yea, we are in a winning row right now." Svenstrup made a big grin towards BBL and then. "Hmmm, then I will go with you tomorrow and see if you actually can win." They shook hands again and BBL headed off to his hotel. Even though they stayed in the town to party a bit, they didn't catch a glimpse of the famous gym-leader named Snorla89, but who they in China was called Jade because of the lovely green stone. Around midnight Esholm was getting a bit tired and they headed off to find a pokémoncenter where they cold get some sleep for the night. But arriving at the pokémoncenter didn't give them the welcome they had hoped for.  
  
They center was closed for some reason so Chris walked over to ask what had happened. "I'm sorry but you can't stay here for the night. We had to close the pokémoncenter, because a guy called Lightning completely trashed it inside. And it was just because he couldn't get a cup of tea because we didn't have any boiled water." Chris thanked the nurse for her kindness and went back to tell the sad news. "I guess we have to make a camp outside tonight, Lightning beat us to the center. He has trashed it completely, and all of that just because he couldn't get a cup of tea." They all made a sigh and headed for a quiet place outside town. As they all lay sleeping in the darkness of the night a weird guy came sneaking into their camp. He took one of Chris's and one of Svenstrups pokéballs and released Gastly and Charmeleon. He stuck his hand in his pocket and reached for something that he gave to them, there was a quick flash of light and then he recalled them to their pokéballs and laid them back.  
  
As they want to the Chinese gym next day they got a surprise, BBL was already there but he was reading a sign on the gym doors. "Closed until 3 pm. Because of hangovers of the gym-leader." Chris made a sigh, "aww man, it won't open before 3 pm!" He held his head down. "Let's just find something to do, I mean we are in China. There should be so much to do." They all nodded at what Vandura had said and they headed into town for some good old fun. "I think I'll go shopping for a while, give me the master card Svenstrup!" Svenstrup looked with fear at his wife as he with shaky hands gave her the card. "I heard there's a pokémon competition down town, why don't we go there for some training before the gym battle?" They all seemed eager to get in a pokébattle so they agreed to go there and so they did. Just as they arrived the competition was about to begin. "Come let's join before it's too late!" Chris almost jumped the fence to the sign up stand just to reach it in time. Then all the guys including BBL signed up in the competition, luckily all of them came in separate groups so they didn't have to face each other in the group stages. After about an intense hour of battling the group stages was over and all four guys had gone trough to the final stages, the quarter finals looked like this:  
  
Chris Andersen vs. Quil  
Svenstrup vs. Shibulba  
Vandura vs. Mickey Moo  
BBL vs. John88  
  
"Looks like I'm on first, wish me luck guys." Chris waved a hand at the guys just as they speaker sounded, "Chris Andersen, please report in the blue arena." When he arrived in the arena the judge and his opponent already was there. "It will be a one vs. one battle, any sign of cheat and you'll be disqualified. Do I make myself clear?" Chris and Quil nodded at the question and then they were off. "I choose you Hitmonlee!" Quil threw a pokéball up in the air on which he had painted a kicking Hitmonlee foot. "Hmm, a Hitmonlee. I can manage that, I choose you, Gastly!" But as the pokéball opened there was no Gastly but a... Haunter that looked energetic.  
  
"W-w-what?! I didn't know that my Gastly evolved! fkthat, at least I have the biggest advantage now. Hehe, Haunter use you hypnosis and then your dream eater to finish it off!" Despite the fact that it now was a stronger pokémon it was amazing it obeyed Chris right after an evolution. The hypnosis of course made the Hitmonlee sleep tight and it didn't take long for the dream eater knock it out. "Man that was an easy win. Now let's see how the other guys are doing." said Chris to himself as he left to find the other arenas. In the yellow arena Svenstrup already was battling. "Use your fire blast Charizard!" And just like Chris's Haunter, Charizard apparently obeyed Svenstrup. The fire blast was strong against the low leveled Hoppip and Svenstrup won the battle just as easy as Chris. "Where did you get that Charizard from?" Chris gazed at the fierce pokémon standing in front of him. "I don't know, I guess my Charmeleon has evolved but I don't know when, that's the weird part..."  
  
When they arrived at the green arena BBL had won, just as easy like the two others so they went straight for the Orange arena where Vandura also had won. But his fight had been a little harder so they had to stop by a pokémoncenter to heal their wounded pokémon before they could fight in the semifinals that looked like this:  
  
Svenstrup vs. Chris  
Vandura vs. BBL  
  
Looks like two of us are going to battle each other in the final. The question now is just... Who?" Svenstrup looked at the other who just shrugged. "Yea, I guess you're right. Whoever wins the battles will go on to face the winner of the other one." Vandura said trying to cheer them up. "Vandura and BBL please meet up in black arena now and Chris Andersen and Svenstrup meet up in white arena now!" The speaker guy's voice sounded a little rough after shouting the last part out.  
  
"Go Magmar use your fire blast!" It was Vandura's voice shouting through out the arena. "Go; hit it with your fury attack!" This time it was BBL's voice that gave orders to his Primeape. But despite BBL's efforts for staying in the competition he didn't last. As soon as Primeape tried to touch Magmar the hands of it got burned and Magmar only needed to use the fire blast to knock it out. "The winner of the match is Vandura! And who he will meet we will get to know in a moment!" As the referee ended his sentence there was quiet for a few minutes..."And we have the outcome from the other match, Chris Andersen has won over Svenstrups Rayquaza with his amazing Scizor and Vandura and Chris Andersen will meet in the final at 1 pm.!"  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 10.**  
Friend or Foe.  
  
"Will the two contestants please meat up in the gold arena now?" Once again the speaker sounded with the speaker guys rough voice; "shall we?" Chris made a sign to Vandura like a guy does when he shows the courtesy of holding the door for a lady, all that he did with a big grin on his face. Vandura slapped Chris on the back of the head while passing by. "Come you idiot... Try to get some good seats!" Vandura yelled to Svenstrup and BBL before running after Chris. "Well we better get going." Svenstrup gave a nod towards the arena entrance to BBL and they headed off. Suddenly as they walked BBL dragged Svenstrup into an alley. "Give me the two pokémon that you have stolen from my boss, NOW!" He took Svenstrup by his collar and smashed him up against the wall. "What do you mean, "Your boss?" Who are you working for?" Svenstrup looked calmly and chilled down on BBL even though he had a nice grip on his collar. "Don't be stupid, you have stolen two pokémon from my boss... Cliff. And your wife has also has two of his pokémon!" BBL made an evil smile slide over his face, "And if you don't give me them... Who knows what will happen to your wife?" Svenstrups face slid from calm to a terrified expression. "NEVER! If you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and make sure you will suffer!" Spat flew around him as Svenstrup yelled these words out, while trying to push BBL away. "Hmm, maybe I can always get those later, I'll settle with you now. Sleep..." A white napkin was held up in front of Svenstrups mouth and he suddenly fell to the ground...  
  
"Finally! He's awake." Vandura stood bended over Svenstrup, "Did I die and go to hell since the devil himself is standing before me? Nah just kidding Vandura... Where am I?" Svenstrups head was pounding but he managed to sit up in the hospital bed. "You are on the hospital, we found you in an alley, and you were just lying there." Chris said as he took the newest issue of "pokébattle" and stuffed it in his back pocket. "It was too bad you didn't see the battle. It was great... Well mainly because I won!" Vandura grinned at Svenstrup while showing the trophy. "Where is my pokéballs?!" Svenstrup had looked down on his pants instead of looking at the trophy and had realized something was missing. "Don't really know. You didn't have them on you when we found you," Chris was still fiddling with the magazine as he said this. Svenstrup hurried up and got his normal clothes on instead of the hospital ones. "Listen..." Svenstrup explained them what had happened and they agreed it was best to go and find Esholm and head back to Australia where they last had seen Cliff.  
  
When they finally found Esholm in a downtown shop where she was busy buying some carbon Svenstrup hastily told her what happened. "Aww man! Does this mean I have to return what I've bought?"  
"I'm afraid so, we can't load all that stuff on our pokémon if they have to carry us too." Svenstrup then took all the stuff and handed it back to the store owner who seemed very unpleased with it. "How are we going to find the new cave or hideout or whatever he has?" It was Esholm that asked this actually quite good question. "I don't know, but I HAVE to get my pokémon back!" There was sadness in Svenstrups words. "Wait a second! I found this in the cave before it crashed and it's been showing where the pokéballs have been all the time, so I think we can locate your pokéballs with this radar thing." Vandura pulled a weird shaped metal box out of his backpack. I took it because I love fiddling with mechanic stuff and this looked very interesting." Svenstrup grabbed Vandura's head as Vandura finished his sentence, "I could kiss you right now... But I won't, let's just go. "The radar shows they are on the southern part of Australia right now. When we get to Australia then let's ask BD if we can borrow her Pidgeot, in that way we can fly there and get there faster" Chris had been reading in the "pokébattle" magazine while the other had talked and this was the first thing he had said.  
  
Next day after a hard days traveling to Australia where they had been just a few days earlier they reached BD's home. Chris explained what had happened and she gladly loaned them Pidgeot, "now... Let's get my pokéballs back!" Svenstrup shrieked while throwing the pokéball with Pidgeot out in the air so it released.  
As they flew on the giant Pidgeot over the landscapes of Australia the sight of the ground became horrible. From a green and grassy area till a dry and ugly desert. "What has happened here?" Chris asked while looking with open mouth. "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Cliff!" Svenstrup was also gazing down at the dessert. "Stop! The radar shows its here, but I can't see anything below us... Only the desert." Pidgeot landed on Vandura's request and Svenstrup recalled it. "Hmm, there's nothing hereeeeeee..." Suddenly Esholm stepped into a sand hole and went down.  
  
"Umm, I think I've found the cave." It was Esholm's voice that came from the sand pit, "are you hurt?" Vandura's head showed from the top of the pit as he asked the question. "No, I'm fine, come down here. It's not that far, you can jump. And it doesn't hurt." She showed them the sand down there. After they've all had found their way down to the hole they went in to see if they could find anything. But just as they entered they relived what already had happened once... They got knocked down. When they woke up Chris and Vandura still had their pokéballs on them because they had hid them, in difference from Esholm they had actually learned something from last time they had been trapped. BBL was standing in front of them... "Hehe, you fools; now you can see what happens when you mess with Valthors... We are Valthors and no one messes with us."  
  
But just as he turned around to walk away he found a gun pointing right at him. "What?! How did you found this hideout?" This time it was him and not Svenstrup that made spat fly around him as he shouted. "I told them." Champ came walking down the entrance in an actually very relaxing way. "YOU! YOU SPOILED OUR PLANES 5 YEARS AGO TOO! OHHH YOU'LL SEE, I WILL HAVE REVENGE!" Those were the last words they heard from BBL as the police officer dragged him out of the cave. "How did you find us Champ?" it was Svenstrup who asked, "I followed you around, so I could see if you would encounter my brother, but then I saw you had troubles with Valthors and I decided to rescue you. It was also me that evolved your pokémon," Champ smiled. "Oh, I see... Thank you. But what was all that about you and BBL?" Svenstrup asked looking very puzzled. "Let's not discuss that now, here are your pokéballs and now let us get you on a plane to China so you can win that badge." Champ handed Svenstrup and Esholm their pokéballs. "I wonder what happened to Cliff." Champ looked at Chris with a surprised glimpse in the eye. "Hmm, I don't think we'll ever know... Actually I'm glad you reminded me about him, I had totally forgot him. Maybe he ran off..."  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 11.**  
Gym Challengers.  
  
After a long night of flying in the little cozy airplane they landed in China once again to challenge the gym-leader. "We have to heal our pokémon before we can do anything at all, if we don't we won't stand a chance against the gym-leader." Svenstrup nodded at Chris's wise decision, luckily the pokémoncenter had been rebuild after Lightning's destruction of it. After healing their pokémon they headed towards the gym that was located in the outskirts of the city, even though they had been there before they still got amazed by the greatness of this gym. "Wow, just look at it!" Esholm glanced at the gym with open mouth. The walls of the gym were covered in jade stoned from bottom till top. As one of the few gyms in this world people were allowed to come in and see the battles so as Svenstrup and Chris entered, Esholm and Vandura came too and seated themselves in some chairs on some sort of balcony thing.  
  
"Welcome to my gym, as you might have noticed my name is Snorlax89, but most people around here call me Jaded. I don't know why they have added the extra D but I got my name because of my love for the stone." Svenstrup and Chris gave a surprised look. "You're not Chinese?" Jaded gave a smile, "no. I'm American, my parents brought me here when I was a child and I have never considered going back, I love this place too much. Anyway, I assume you are here to challenge me right?" Svenstrup and Chris both gave a nod. "Okay, let me tell you something then. I just received a letter some days ago, saying that the official rules have changed. They informed me that I now can accept a challenge from two contestants, so if both of you wish to challenge me then let's go." Jaded stood with the letter in her hand and flashed it around. "Sounds good to me, what do you think Chris?"  
"I'm up for it!"  
  
Jaded took her pokéballs, both jaded colored of course and threw them up in the air where they released the pokémon. "Go Blissey! Go Clefable!" Jaded shrieked. "Go Aron!" Svenstrup released the pokéball from his belt and threw it up in the air as he shouted these words. "Go... Golbat... Wait that sound stupid, let me try again... I choose you, Golbat!" Chris's pokéball opened in mid air and the flying bat pokémon was out. "Clefable, Blissey! Use your double slap attacks both of you!" Jaded pointed a finger towards Golbat and Aron as she shouted this. "Avoid it Aron!" Svenstrup just barely said this before Clefable came jumping towards Aron. And with extreme luck Aron avoided Clefables attack, but Blissey's attack had already weakened Golbat. "Hit it with your wing attack Golbat!" As both Aron and Golbat critically hit both of their enemies a bright light was shining from both. "They are evolving!" Chris looked as happy as a kid when he received his first toy. As the light grew brighter both pokémon grew bigger and finally as the light faded they could see them. "Wow! Check your pokédex," Chris gave Svenstrup an evil stare as he said that. "Oh... Right..." Svenstrup pulled the pokédex out of his back pocket and it explained. "Lairon, the first evolution of Aron." Chris was filled with joy as he looked at his pokémon, "want me to check your pokémon too?" Svenstrup took the pokédex and pointed it towards the flying pokémon. "No need too, I know that pokémon... Its one of my favorites... Crobat!"  
  
"Now... Let's kick some ass!" Esholm looked surprised at her husband as he said those words. "Use your mega drain Crobat!" Chris was on fire now, he was maybe a bit too exited because his pokémon had evolved. "And you can use your rock throw Lairon!" As they once again damaged the two normal type pokémon they had won, their attacks had been too powerful. "You are indeed good trainers, and I will reward you with the chopstick badge. I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your journey." Jaded followed them too the great doors in the hall and they went outside to say goodbye. After the goodbye to Jaded they took a cab to the airport where they took the first plane to Belgium.  
  
They arrived in Belgium next afternoon after a bumpy night in the plane, and decided to head towards the pokémoncenter to get their pokémon healed. "Now remember what Champ said, Valthors have members all around the world and he said they had one in Belgium too." It was Svenstrup that made them aware of it again now they were in Belgium. "Huh? Oh yeah, that's right..." Chris was looking in the "pokébattle" magazine again. They healed their pokémon and after about 30 minutes between Esholm and Chris about "pokébattle" they headed off to the gym. "I don't know, do you wan to challenge the gym-leader in a two vs. two battle again?" Svenstrup looked at Chris looking for an answer. "Hmm, let's just try our luck once more time."  
  
They entered the gym fully confident of themselves. "My name is Davewaveman, but most people shorten my name down to only saying Dave. You have chosen to challenge me to win an elemental badge; we will have four vs. four battle so you can choose two pokémon each. I choose Blastoise, Golem, Sceptile and Typhlosion." shouted Dave as he threw the four pokéballs. "Wow! Impressive, but we will still win!" Svenstrup gave an understandment nod towards Chris. "Go Scizor! Go Machamp!" Chris threw his two pokéballs in the air and released his two strongest pokémon. "Go Rayquaza and Nidoking!" This time it was Svenstrups turn to release his pokémon.  
"Hmm, impressive... I must say, but that is not enough to defeat me! Blastoise, Sceptile, Typhlosion and Golem! Gather all your attacks and fire them off at once!" The attack was impressive; the four pokémon gathered all their powers in one hit and fired it against Svenstrups and Chris's pokémon. After the blast there was nothing left but a sky of dust, all of Chris's and Svenstrups pokémon were on the floor. But Nidoking, Rayquaza and Scizor managed to get back up. "Come back Machamp," Chris sighed as he had to recall it. "Rayquaza and Nidoking use your hyper beams!"  
"Help them with your metal claw attack Scizor!"  
The hyper beams were fired of and the Metal claw hit Blastoise, and when the thick layer of dust was gone Golem and Blastoise had fainted, but Sceptile and Typhlosion was still up.  
  
"Now it is up to you Chris, Rayquaza and Nidoking has to recharge before they can attack again."  
"Okay, Scizor try to confuse them with your double team while Rayquaza and Nidoking is recharging!" Scizor did what demanded and its double team was so good that Sceptile and Typhlosion couldn't see who the real Scizor. Even though they tried to hit any of the many Scizors they couldn't find the real on. Meanwhile Rayquaza and Nidoking were done recharging and they fired of a new hyper beam that knocked out Typhlosion.  
"I will not allow this in my own gym! Sceptile! Fire off your strongest solar beam against that Scizor!" Chris gasped, "NO!" But it was too late... The solar beam had already hit Scizor and it was now lying on the gym floor. "Come on! Get up Scizor! Its time to use our secret weapon!" Scizor opened it eyes and slowly it got up again. It crossed it arms and suddenly it blasted them open and fired off a powerful ancient power, Sceptile that already had taken quite a beat fell to the ground... Fainted. "You have deserved this badge, both of you." Dave handed them a badge each and they headed off again. "Now we are finally off to USA! But... We have to travel to France... It's the only place we can find a plane that flies to America." Esholm pointed on the flight schedule to show the guys what she was explaining. A few days later they crossed the boarders to France, unaware that a mystic and powerful enemy was following their track.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 12.**  
Double up.  
  
As our heroes traveled through France, they were quite relaxed as they knew no dangers where ahead of them. They had beaten Valthors now... Or that is what they thought. On their way to the capital of France, the great city of Paris they met many trainers and they fought them. One victory after the other, that was how it was, and soon Esholm's Beldum evolved into Metang. It all seemed perfect.  
  
(Meanwhile in an airship following them far over their heads.) "Come in member DWM, come in!" Cliff said almost spitting into the radio. "DWM here, what is it?" A well known voice sounded in reply. "Member BBL has escaped prison and he will join you soon to get rid of those losers!" Said Cliff with a calm voice, "but sir..." "He will join you I said!" This time drops of spit came flying out of his mouth as he yelled into the radio. "Okay, I will keep tracking them..."   
  
"Paris isn't far away now, I heard their gym-leader is weak. We shouldn't have any problems getting a new badge here." said Chris with a smile on his face. "Good, then we will have another badge in our collection, how many do we have so far?" Asked Svenstrup. "Hmm, you have six and Chris has five." Said Vandura as he counted the badges once again to make sure, they had let him watch after the badges for them. "Okay then let's get moving!"  
"Not so fast my little friend! Its payback time!" As they turned around to see who was talking to them, they saw BBL and to their big surprise... Davewaveman. "What?! You're a Valthors member too Dave?" shouted Chris as he couldn't hide his surprise. "Yeah, and now you will suffer under the hand of Valthors!" said Dave with an evil laugh. "Then... What about our badge, wasn't it real?"  
"Yeah, it was real; I bet they have found the real gym-leader by now, I took his place so I could see what weak spots you have in battle."  
  
"Come on!" Vandura threw a pokéball as he shouted to Esholm, Chris and Svenstrup. They followed his example. "Seems like it's not us who is the unfair team here. Hmm, then I guess we just have to use 2 each." Dave nodded towards BBL as they threw 2 pokéballs each. Our heroes had released, Magmar, Milotic, Rayquaza and Scizor. While Dave had released Sceptile and Blastoise and BBL had released Ampharos and Sneasel. "Let's get this over with!" Said BBL as he looked right into the eyes of Svenstrup. "Yeah! Use your solar beam and hydro pump!" Shouted Dave to Sceptile and Blastoise as BBL ordered Sneasel to use a faint attack and Ampharos to use a thunder shock. As Sneasel disappeared using the faint attack they all waited in suspense until suddenly Magmar was hit, but since Magmar's body is totally covered in flames, Sneasel burnt its hands. "Use your metronome to cover us!" Milotic did as Esholm had asked for and all the other attacks were avoided. "Chris ask your Scizor to use ancient attack then I will combine it with a hyper beam from Rayquaza!" Chris did what Svenstrup had asked him too and made Scizor fire off the ancient attack, soon it was met by the hyper beam made by Rayquaza and it struck BBL's and Dave's pokémon with an explosion. As they could see clearly again they saw that the attack had knocked out Sceptile and Sneasel. "Come back Scizor, go Crobat! Use your confuse ray on that Ampharos!" Crobat just barely got out of its pokéball before it fired off the confuse ray that hit Ampharos perfect. "No! Don't attack Blastoise!" BBL was shouting at Ampharos as it turned towards Dave's Blastoise and fired off a thunder shock that made it faint.  
  
"Go around Ampharos and use your fire blast!" shouted Vandura to his Magmar, while Esholm asked her Milotic to use hydro pump from the other site. The attacks had a powerful effect and Ampharos looked like it was close on dying as BBL recalled it "We will have revenge some day!" shouted Dave, as the big airship came and picked them up...  
  
(In the airship.) "I thought that two trainers could destroy them! Now I have no choice but to have HIM following you around" Cliff shouted in anger. "No, no... Not HIM, he will kill them if he gets the chance, and I don't want to be a murderer." Said Dave with fear in his voice as a shiver went through him. "You will do as I say!"  
  
As our heroes entered Paris, it was with sneezes and coughs. The winter had begun to show and they needed some warmer coats. "We better find the pokémoncenter so we can get some warmth and some hot soup; I think we all could use it." Said Esholm followed by a sneeze, "bless you."  
After a warm night in the pokémoncenter they headed down to a downtown shop and bought some warm coats. After they paid the shop keeper they headed towards the gym...  
  
(Meanwhile in the airship.) "Go get my pokémon member A, and you two fools follow him and helps him!" said Cliff angry to BBL and Dave. Then the three Valthor members took a parachute each and jumped out of the airship...  
  
"Hi my name is John88 and I am the gym-leader in this great city. Will you challenge me 2 vs. 2 or 1 vs. 1?"  
"Let's have one more 2 vs. 2 battle." Said Svenstrup to Chris and he got a nod in reply. "Go Meowth!" Chris threw his pokéball out and the little cat pokémon showed. "What do you think that little Meowth can do? Oh well I choose Bayleef!" said Svenstrup and threw his pokéball. "Then I will choose Caterpie and Diglett!" John88 threw his two pokéballs out and the two tiny pokémon appeared. "Haha! It's a joke right?"  
"No, I told you that the gym here wasn't very strong. France isn't well known for pokémon." Said Chris as an answer to Svenstrups question. "Okay, this is gonna be easy. Use your razor leaf on the Diglett!"  
"Use your pay day on the Caterpie!" Both Chris's and Svenstrups attacks were enough to knock both of them out and out heroes had now won an Eiffel badge. And besides that another thing happened. Both Meowth and Bayleef were shining oddly, and all of a sudden they both grew bigger. Bayleef had evolved into a Meganium and Meowth into a Persian. "Wow, that was all that needed?"  
"Apparently so." Said Chris and they both left the gym happy...  
  
On their way to the airport they met a wild pokémon... A Zangoose. "This one is mine! Then I'm gonna have one, exactly like Cliff." Said Chris as he took a pokéball from his pocket. As he threw his pokéball it showed that it was Persian he had chosen to fight this battle. "Use your lick attack, and paralyze it!" shouted Chris. Chris threw an empty pokéball on the Zangoose and it was caught right away. As Chris picked up the pokéball from the ground it started to shine and suddenly it disappeared. "Where did it go?" asked Svenstrup with his eyes wide opened. "To the place where I got my first Pokémon... To Professor SilverSaint!"  
Reaching the airport made them face an unpleasant surprise. Three persons stepped out in front of them. "Hi, my name is Aaron. And I believe you have some of my boss's pokémon.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 13.**  
Valthors hideout.  
  
"Go Exeggutor! Make those thieves sleep." Exeggutor's sleep powder was very effective and they all fell to the ground almost instantly. When they woke up they found themselves in a little room with only one door, but there was no handle on it. "Where are we?" It was Vandura to speak first. "Well... To me it looks like we're in the air," Svenstrup had found a little window in the far side of the room and were staring out at the blue sky. "I can almost guess how we got here, but not how we're gonna get out of it." Suddenly Chris jumped up and was close to hitting his head against the roof. "Look! Over here, the metal on the wall is weak, if Magmar uses it Flame thrower on it, maybe it will melt!" Vandura was willingly to give it a shot so he released Magmar from its pokéball. "Go Magmar; use your Flame thrower on that wall over there!" As the flame hit the wall it slowly started to gain a red color and after a few minutes it had melted a big enough hole to let the companions go through. "Thanks Magmar, you did a good job, now come back." Vandura recalled Magmar and they went on throughout the giant airship.  
  
"Where to now?" Esholm looked around and couldn't find anywhere to go now. They were standing in a huge room, with only the one door that they had come through. "I don't know about you, but if we can, I wan to see if we can find our kidnappers and then..." Chris sighed, "why can't we use violence in this fanfic?" They agreed to go back out the door since it was the only place they could go. But just as Svenstrup went out through the door he bumped into BBL and they both fell to the ground. "Hey... How did you escape that room?" BBL looked very surprised. "Weak metal... Now we will have revenge! Go Meganium, use your Sleep powder!" Svenstrup released Meganium and seconds later BBL was on the floor and tied up. "dn! We forgot to ask which way to the control room!" Chris kicked the wall, which really wasn't clever since it was metal. "I guess we just have to find it our self then, come on this." Esholm led them down a corridor and suddenly they came to a way they didn't notice before. Dave was blocking their way, but even though he put up a little fight it ended up the same way as with BBL. But this time they luckily got an explanation of where the control room was located. When they finally arrived at the control room Aaron was guarding the door leading to the room. "Oh... It's you... Cliff did say you were coming but I would have thought either Dave or BBL would be able to take care of you, but then again, I would have been sadly disappointed if you didn't give me the pleasure of defeating you." He had a self confident smile on his face. "This time we will have a fair pokébattle, not some unfair crap that you pulled back then." Aaron took a pokéball up from his pocket as Svenstrup ended his sentence. "That's okay with me... Go Tauros!" Aaron's Tauros came out of the ball and Svenstrup made his choice and threw his pokéball in the air. "Then I choose you Charizard!"  
"Use your take down!" Tauros obeyed the command and seconds after Charizard were lying on the floor, Tauros was a high level pokémon and Charizard wasn't able to compete with it. "I wonder if there's room enough..." Svenstrup was talking to himself, "hmm... I have to try... Rayquaza, I choose you!" The giant dragon pokémon was released and it was just before there wasn't enough room, but it was enough. "Use your hyper beam, but watch out you doesn't damage the airship!" The hyper beam hit Tauros that made it fly into Aaron, and they continued flying until they hit the wall and blast out through that. Then in the middle of the air he recalled Tauros and threw out another pokéball, and a Pidgeot came from that Pokéball and grabbed him, and so he flew away.  
  
As they opened the door they looked around, but only to find that the ship was on autopilot, Cliff had escaped again. "Aww man! What a wuss! He always runs away!" Chris was sadly disappointed as he would have liked to get his hands on him. "At least we have an airship now; we can fly to America to get a new badge." Svenstrup went over and pressed the coordinates in and they started their journey towards America. They arrived next day very late so it was dark. "We better land this airship and try to find a pokémoncenter," said Vandura, and so they did. They found an empty field to land the airship on and tried to find a pokémoncenter, but there were no one around to be found, so they go back into the airship and slept.  
  
Next day they needed to find out of where to head next, and they agreed it had to be New York where the gym were located. When they arrived in New York there was a big crowd gathered at the Big Apple. "What's happening down there?" Svenstrup asked looking out of the window. "Look! There! The big TV screen!" Chris pointed towards a big screen, it was a face they unfortunately knew. "Hey I Am Cliff, I'm the leader of the worldwide crime organization Valthors, if you not surrender and obey me I will destroy the New York by using hyper beams from my army of very strong pokémon!" All people on the ground was chocked they could hear some of them shout "oh no! What shall we do?!" Now people were starting to run around in panic. "Not the best prime time television huh?" Chris were standing with a dumb look at his face as he pulled of one of his many lame jokes. "But anyways... He is lying! Let me at him!" Chris shouted furious. "Relax... I agree, and I think we have to track him down and end this once and for all" said Svenstrup. "That will not be that hard, he always finds us," This time it was Vandura who stood with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
They found a place to land and headed up to the persons who was leading the big screen. "You shouldn't happen to have the equipment to track the signal would you?" asked Svenstrup. "Certainly, we already have set it to do it, even though it was hard but we tracked the signal down to Washington D.C. ...What!? This cannot be true! It's coming from the White house!"  
"Then we need to get there fast, this might be bigger than anything they've pulled off so far!" said Svenstrup as he was already running out the door. And just before they reached the airship a person stepped out in front of them and blocked... "Remember me?"  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 14.**  
The End of the Adventure??  
  
It was Lightning5, and he looked pissed. "I challenge you to a pokébattle, and this time there's no mercy!" He threatened Svenstrup with a fist, "Bring it on!" Svenstrup released a pokéball and held it in his hand. "I choose you Skarmory! Use your extreme speed on his pokémon when he releases it!" Lightning5 threw his pokéball and the metal bird came out. "Then I choose you Nidoking! It's been a long time since you've been in battle..." Skarmory was fast and just as Nidoking stood firmly on the ground, Skarmory hit it with its extreme speed attack, but it didn't seem to affect Nidoking at all. "I've been training my Nidoking's body armor so it can resist almost any physical attacks. Use your rock slide Nidoking!" the rock slide was very effective against the Skarmory and it fainted. "Useless piece of metal... Go Charizard!" Lightning5 grabbed his next pokéball and threw it and his Charizard showed itself again. "Okay... Then I will recall my Nidoking so you have a chance, go Lairon!"  
"I will crush your pity pokémon; use your seismic toss Charizard!" Charizard then flew over and grabbed Lairon flew high up in the sky and tossed it... The toss was fatal. Lairon was almost crushed in the impact with the ground. "OH NO! Lairon... Are you okay?! Come back... I'm so sorry... You will pay for this Lightning! Now for the final! Go Rayquaza! Use your hyper beam and don't be too careful, send Ligtning5 and his pokémon to the hospital!" Svenstrup was now so mad that he was completely red in his head. Rayquaza got out of its pokéball and fired off a so powerful hyper beam that hit both Charizard and Lightning5 so they blasted off. "I hope we'll never see him again!" Svenstrup was still completely red in his head, but he cooled off and they went back into the airship and headed towards Washington.  
  
In less than an hour they arrived in Washington D. C. because the engines had been put on fast. They hurried down to the White House where the S.W.A.T. team already had been assembled. "Hold it right there civilian!" It was one of the police officers that stepped out and stopped them. "No! We have to go in, trust me... We've dealt with these guys before, and we have beaten them." It was Esholm that had stood out and talked right back to the officer, he looked astonished at them. "Well... Okay... You have my permission to enter, but if anything goes wrong then we move in." Svenstrup, Esholm, Chris and Vandura then headed inside through the main door where they were met by BBL and Dave. "This time we will stop you! We will not fail Cliff this time!"  
"Let me and Vandura stop them!" Esholm said as she took a step towards the. Dave released Golem while BBL released Umbreon. "I choose you Houndoom! Use your crunch on that Umbreon!" Vandura threw his pokéball and Houndoom came out. "And I choose you Nidoqueen! But don't attack until I say so!" The crunch attack didn't do fairly much damage on Umbreon and when BBL and Dave asked their pokémon to attack it together, Houndoom fainted. "Now it's time Nidoqueen! You guys better stand back!" Svenstrup, Vandura and Chris all took a few steps back on Esholm's command. "Use your hyper beam on the ceiling!"  
"OH FUCK!" Those were the last words they heard BBL and Dave say before they were buried in a pile of dirt and stones. "I don't think we'll have anymore trouble with those two guys, I think they'll need some time in the hospital to recover."  
  
(Meanwhile in the president suite.) "BBL and Dave has failed me, now I leave the rats to you Aaron" It was Cliff's voice; he had seated himself in the presidents chair. "I will deal with them now" said Aaron while grinning towards president Luriri that was tied up in the corner...  
  
(Back in the halls.) As they walked through the halls of the White House, they suddenly heard a voice behind them, it was Aaron. "This time I will get you!"  
"I will fight him, go Machamp!" shouted Chris while throwing his pokéball. "Go Ursaring!" shouted Aaron as he also threw his. "Use your low kick Machamp!"  
"Try to defend and use your bite!" But it was too late. The low kick was so effective against Ursaring that I was knocked out in one hit. "Pfft! was that all you had?!" Chris laughed at Aaron, but suddenly they all became silent as Aaron drew a gun.  
  
Aaron was pointing the gun right at them, "move and I'll shoot you, give me my boss's pokémon and I shoot you, make your choice!" And just as Chris moved by an accident Aaron pulled the trigger and hit Chris in the leg. "Fuck! It's bleeding! It pains as hell!" Chris was lying on the ground holding his fingers in the wound. But just as Aaron was about to fire out his other shot he was knocked out from behind, it was Vandura, who in the confusion of the shot had run up behind Aaron and knocked him out. "That will make him sleep for a while, now go and safe the president; I will help Chris down to the hospital!" Esholm and Svenstrup nodded as Vandura took Chris over the shoulder and walked out with him.  
  
Esholm released Nidoqueen and made her tackle the door to the president suite. "We are here to settle this once and for all!"  
"You can try but you will not win this fight! Go Salamence and Dragonite!" Shouted Cliff angry as he threw his two pokéballs into the air.  
"Go Nidoking and Rayquaza!"  
"And go Nidoqueen!"  
"You're using three Pokémon, that's unfair!" Cliff released Zangoose and the battle were now even, each pokémon just awaited orders. "All three of you use your hyper beams!" Svenstrup and Esholm shouted so it sounded like with one voice. The hyper beams hit Cliff's pokémon with a force never seen, not only did they hit the pokémon but they blasted into Cliff and destroyed almost a half of the White House.  
  
The minute after the S.W.A.T. team came running in and arrested Cliff, Aaron, Dave and BBL... Well BBL and Dave needed medical treatment of course, so they made a short trip to the hospital before they were thrown in the slammer.  
  
(A week after the events.) "I thank all of you for saving the country and for saving me, I hereby present you with an honoree medal, and a very rare Pokémon each. To Vandura I give Latias, to Chris I give Latios. To Esholm I give Groudon, and at last Svenstrup gets Kyogre. They are all legendary pokémon that's just been discovered, I hope you will take care of them and once again, thanks." As president Luriri finished his sentence a big applause were supplied by the crowd that had gathered outside the White House that day. Then our heroes began heading for New York gym, with new hope and high expectation.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 15.**  
The Last Badges.  
  
"Wow, it feels like it was yesterday I left home to begin my Pokémon adventure, and now I'm here getting my 8 badge." Svenstrup was getting sentimental as they arrived in New York. "Yeah, but don't forget that when you get your badge, I still need one..." said Chris limping after the others. The gunshot wound was almost healed but it was still hurting a lot. As they entered the Big Apple they were met by a giant party for them, where people were shouting things like, "you guys are the best!" And, "we love you!" They stayed for about 30 minutes before they headed off to the pokémoncenter to get their pokémon healed before the battle in the New York gym. As they reached the pokémoncenter Chris headed over to the phone and dialed the number to Professor SilverSaint. "Hi SilverSaint, it's me Chris..." It took awhile before the voice in the other end answered, "oh yes, hi Chris... Sorry it took awhile for me to answer I was just trying to get this annoying little Weedle off me."  
"I have sent you two pokéballs, can switch my pokémon for me?"  
"Yeah sure, which ones do you want to switch?"  
"I want to trade my Teddiursa for Latios and my Haunt..." Chris was interrupted by Esholm. "No wait! Can't we trade pokémon before you send anything? I've always wanted a ghost pokémon and when I trade the Haunter with you it will evolve"  
"It's cool with me, but it depends on which pokémon you want to trade with."  
"What about...Totodile?"  
"Sure, then let's trade!" As they traded Esholm let Haunter out of its pokéball and it evolved into Gengar, while Totodile just went to Chris. "Now back to the trading with SilverSaint!" But SilverSaint had fallen asleep and Chris had to shout in the phone to wake him up. "And then I want to trade Crobat for Zangoose."  
"Okay... There now you have them, good luck with your new pokémon!" Chris thanked SilverSaint and then he hung up. "Now, I know we only have 6 pokémon now but we need to have the name of the Professor holding our pokémon when we catch another one." Esholm nodded as Svenstrup finished his sentence. "Then we need to call Tauriel..." Esholm's face turned white. "We forgot all about her in Belgium! I want to know if she's safe!" Esholm jumped over to the phone and hurried dialing her daughter's number in. "Hello?" It was Tauriel's voice, "Tauriel?! It mommy... Are you okay?!" They could hear Tauriel laugh in the other end of the phone, not loud, but just a quiet little laugh. "Yes mom, I am fine thanks..." Esholm got very relieved when she heard that. "Good! Listen hunny, we need to know what the name of the pokémon professor holding out pokémon are called... Can you help us?"  
"His name is Zaper250... By the way, I'm on my way to the league now, it will start one about one month... And if you need to call Zaper250 his number will show on the screen when I hang up. Bye mom and dad, see ya' soon!" Svenstrup took a note on the number on the screen as Tauriel hung up, and then Vandura traded his (not yet seen) Cubone for Latias from the professor holding his pokémon. Then they headed for the gym.  
  
It was hard to find their way to the gym since they had a giant crowd following them around. And Chris had it even harder as he was limping and had a hard time shaking the followers off. But they arrived after some time and Chris was the fist to enter. He came out after 15 minutes and had won the Big City badge. Then Svenstrup entered... "Welcome to my gym, my name is Pilot-Link and I accept your challenge, we will have a 1 VS. 1 battle and since this is a water arena I advice you to use a water pokémon."  
"Then I choose Kyogre..."  
  
"Excellent choice, I choose Gyarados then!" shouted Pilot-Link as he threw his pokéball up in the air. "This one I will win, you see, Kyogre isn't only a water type, but also electric, so you're going down! Kyogre, use your thunder!" The thunder attack was fired off instantly but it missed. "Ha! You thought you got me there... Gyarados, use your dragon rage!" The dragon rage attack struck Kyogre, but it didn't seem to work as well as Pilot-Link had thought it would do. "Try to hit it with thunder again Kyogre!" Kyogre obeyed Svenstrup and this time it hit with enormous power. "Yay! My last badge! Now I can go to the pokémon league!" And he almost did right away, if it wouldn't have been for Esholm holding him back reminding him that Chris needed one badge.  
  
"You have any gyms in mind for your last badge fight Chris?" It was Vandura asking. "Yes... I heard Scotland should have a fire gym, which would be ideal since Totodile need some battles and it's close to England, where the tournament is going to take place this year."  
"Then Scotland it is! Let's hurry!" Svenstrup was so excited that he already was gone before any of the other managed to go with him. And so, the next day, the were standing in the Scottish airport.  
  
"We need to get some more money soon, if we're going to get food and all that stuff." Esholm had just checked their money supply and now came with this statement. "Then it's good that I'm going to have a gym fight now huh?"  
"Let's see if you win first." Chris rolled his eyes at Svenstrup when he came with that comment. "And we don't need to take a plane to the pokémon league, we can walk, there's still about one month till it starts, so if we can catch a ride from time to time, we can save the money and still be there in time" Of course these words came from Esholm who wanted to save as much money as possible. After they had been for a short visit to the pokémoncenter they headed directly over to the gym. "You have chosen to battle me for an Ifrit badge! It will be a 1 vs. 1 battle and I choose Magcargo!"  
"Then I choose you Totodile, use your hydro pump on it and let's get this over with!" The hydro pump weakened the fire pokémon a lot but it still wasn't enough. "Magcargo! Use your confuse ray!" Unfortunately for Chris and Totodile it hit and worked, but Chris had taken precautions. "Come on Totodile, here, this will help." Chris gave Totodile a full heal and Totodile was cured of the confusion. "Now use your skull bash to finish it off Totodile!" And few seconds later Chris had won his last badge. And besides the money he got, he also got another pleasant surprise, his Totodile evolved into a Croconaw. "Yay! Now we are finally off to the pokémon league!" Svenstrup was jumping around like a little kid that had eaten too much sugar. "Then we can see our kids again!" said Esholm full of expectations to meet them again, after all she is their mother. "And maybe I can win the league!" As Chris said that they all became very quiet... Vandura was the first to start, then Svenstrup and at last Esholm couldn't stand it anymore, they all started laughing at poor Chris who didn't understand why. "What?! What?!"  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 15.**  
Old Trainer, New Pokémon.  
  
With luck and almost none breaks than sleep at night they got to Manchester rather fast and decided to sign in for the league. "That's an early entry, there's still 1 week for the league to start. You're actually only the 3rd group of people to sign in." The lady smiled as she handed Svenstrup the blanket. "Yeah, but we have been traveling a lot and could need some rest, so we'd rather relax and maybe just go out and see the city."  
"You will live in house 32; it's the house closest to stadium." The lady kept smiling as she this time gave them the key to the house. "Have a nice stay!"  
"Thank you... We'll try." Esholm managed to give a little smile as she didn't like the woman sitting behind the counter because of her fake smile. As they went towards the house they felt the breeze in their hair and they all thought that it would be the time of their life, they could smell the flowers and they saw the few trainers that had arrived as early as them. What they didn't think of was that in just a few days this place would be crowded as hell, looking at all the things in the city was exiting but suddenly they bumped into a person. "Hey! Watch out!"  
"Oh sorry..." Esholm's eyes opened wide. "Hi Ash64! Good to see you again, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to battle in the Pokémon league. The battle with you inspired me so I trained hard and my Pokémon grew strong. And in short time I had 8 badges, of course from the smaller gyms but some of them were pretty tough."  
"I hope we meet in the league, then we can see who is the strongest" said Svenstrup and then they entered the house.  
  
The house was small, but big enough for them. It was beautifully decorated and the kitchen was big enough for all of them to be in to eat. "Ahh that smells good!" said Vandura as Esholm placed the dinner on the table. "Yeah, it's sure been long time since we had "real" food!" Svenstrup was almost drooling. When finished eating they all left the table (except Chris who was so full of eating too much) and went to bed, Chris just needed 5 minutes before he went to bed. Next morning they woke up to the noise of football players shouting inside Old Trafford, Man United was training... The next couple of days went fast and more and more people came to sign up and the place got more crowded. Then the day finally came where the first battles was to be drawn, in the first round Chris had to meet Kevin443 in the Grass arena and Svenstrup had to meet Ash64 in the Ground arena.  
  
Chris was the first to battle. "You will have a 3 VS. 3 battle, no cheating or you will be disqualified!" The black and white striped referee was looking at both trainers. "Do you understand?"  
"YES!" shouted Chris and Kevin443. "Go pokéball!" shouted Kevin443 as he threw his Pokéball that landed on the grass and released an Arcanine. "It's good I don't need to use a grass pokémon, he probably will use one..." Kevin443 was speaking to himself, but he was wrong. "I choose you Croconaw, use your hydro pump!" But the Hydro pump didn't do much damage to Arcanine as it used Extreme speed that made the attack miss and it hit Croconaw with an amazing speed. "Come on, get up Croconaw!" It took awhile but slowly it got up before is started roaring "CROC, CROC!" Then a bright light shined from it and it evolved into a Feraligatr. "Wow, it evolved! That was fast! Use your surf attack Feraligatr!" This attack could Arcanine not deflect and it got knocked out. "Come back Arcanine! Go Granbull! Use your bite attack!" Granbulls great fangs made Feraligatr faint and Chris had to recall it. "Go Machamp, use your low kick!" Of course Granbull was weak against the attack and it fainted, then I have no choice but to use Hypno, go!"  
"Come back Machamp, now I want to see my new pokémon in action, go Latios!" shouted Chris. The legendary pokémon came flying of the pokéball and all people on stadium gasped. "Let's finish this battle. Use your Sky uppercut," shouted Chris to Latios. The attack knocked out Hypno and Chris got declared as the winner, then it was Svenstrups turn to battle against Ash64 in the Ground arena.  
  
The referee told Svenstrup and Ash64 the same as the other referee had told Chris and Kevin443. "I choose you Nidoking!" Svenstrup threw his pokéball out in the arena and the giant Nidoking was now standing in the rocks. "Then I choose you Kingler, use your crab hammer!" shouted Ash64. Svenstrups Nidoking was strong but crab hammer attack really beat it up and it fainted. "I told you my pokémon was stronger now!" shouted Ash64 to Svenstrup in the other end of the arena. "Come back Nidoking, go Meganium! Use your solar beam!" Meganium first had to absorb the sunlight but Ash64 just stood there and watched instead of attacking. Then Meganium fired of the solar beam and Kingler was knocked out. "Come back Kingler, go Blastoise!" shouted Ash64. But that was a fatal mistake, the same thing happened to Blastoise and Ash64 had to recall his pokémon and use his last. "Go Salamence! Use your twister attack!" The attack knocked out Meganium... "Then it will be a dragon VS. dragon fight!" said Svenstrup to himself as he threw the pokéball containing Rayquaza. The Twister attack hit Rayquaza but it only made it mad. "Use your hyper beam!" And like many other Pokémon Salamence had to bite the dust for Rayquazas might. "Svenstrup is the winner and he will go trough to the 2nd round" said the referee.  
  
Next day Ash64 and Svenstrup thanked each other for a good match, Ash64 stayed in the city to follow the league but Chris and Svenstrup had to draw another contestant. Svenstrup had to face ZongkaiWang and Chris had to face none other than Tauriel.  
  
"Looks like we have to face each other huh?" Chris was talking to Tauriel after the draw had been made. "Yeah... But don't be too nice just because I'm a girl!"  
"Don't worry I won't" said Chris as they parted to go to their houses. "We have 1 hour before Svenstrup has to battle Zongkai and Chris has to battle with Tauriel..."  
"Let's go get our pokémon healed in the meantime then." said Chris; "I think I will go check out the girls over there" said Vandura as he started walking over against some girls standing nearby stadium. "I heard this ZongkaiWang should be weak" said Esholm. "Yeah, but don't under estimate your enemy" said Svenstrup while thinking on which pokémon he should use in this battle. On the way to the pokémon center they didn't care about the battles, all they cared about was how wonderful the smell of the thousand flowers formed like a pokéball smelled. And like the first day there they bumped into a person, "HEY! Watch it!" it was BD. "Oh sorry, didn't see you... What are you doing here?!" asked Chris. "My duty as a gym-leader, as a gym leader you have to watch the pokémon league battles, if you look closely you will see all the other gym-leaders are here too. Where's my lazy brother?"  
"He said something about some girls..."  
"That's just too typically him, well good luck in the tournament," she said as she left looking for Vandura.  
  
They finally got their pokémon healed and they parted to get to the battles, Svenstrup got on with his match in the Ice arena while they heard the results from the other matches. "Go Kyogre, watch out for his attacks, he will probably use a water pokémon so strike it whit an electric attack when you get the chance!" whispered Svenstrup to his pokéball before he threw it. As Kyogre came out from the pokéball a Delibird came out on the other side. But just before Svenstrup was about to attack the speaker sounded, "On the Ground arena Pelle has knocked out two of his contestant's pokémon with the same pokémon". Svenstrup felt happy for his son but had to think about his own battle. "Use your water gun and supply it with a thunder shock!" Delibird got knocked out and Zongkai had to recall it and use Dewgong, but the same happened to that one. Svenstrup couldn't believe his own luck, he meet a very easy trainer in the 2nd round. And for ZongkaiWangs 3rd pokémon waited an almost exact destiny, it was a Fire Pokémon and a Hydro pump knocked it out.  
  
Then when Svenstrup was done with his match the speaker sounded, Pelle has won his battle with only one pokémon. "Chris Andersen and Tauriel is still battling, they are both on their 2nd pokémon... Chris is in the lead now, his Zangoose knocked out Tauriel's Tauros with a furious tackle, and Tauriel releases a Electabuzz... And Chris has won the match with his Zangoose that made Electabuzz look like a dummy!" (doll).  
  
After the battles they all met for a nice dinner on a restaurant. "Thanks for the battle Chris, you are good."  
"Thank you, you're good yourself, I bet you could make a good gym-leader one day!" said Chris, then they finished eating and they all went to bed in their own houses.  
  
Next morning the draws for the next battles were taking place. "In the water arena Svenstrup will meet...Lakini and Chris Andersen will meet... Anson Chen. The battles were quick over with and they all went trough to 4th round, after the battles they had one days break from battles. But not for our heroes, they met an old "friend", Cliff had escaped prison and it seemed like he had gone mad. "I will kill you, no one will ever spoil my plans again", Svenstrup, Chris, Vandura and Esholm just stood there and looked at him, also when the police came and dragged him away. It actually looked comic, 4 persons just standing there looking in the empty air.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 16.**  
Unlucky Draw.  
  
After the "chock" from last night, they were happy they were free from Cliff now. The draw for 4th round was up now. "Chris Andersen will meet... Skittygal2003! And Svenstrup will meet... Pelle!... Nobody said anything for a while, last time they met in a battle it was for fun. But this time it was for further competition in the league. "Looks like we shall meet each other huh son?"  
"Yup, then we can see who's the best, last time you won but I will get revenge!" Pelle said with a smile on his face.  
  
The time went fast, almost to fast and they had to meet up in the grass arena, they couldn't see Chris anywhere and that had to mean that his fight was now too. They got along with the match, Pelle had released a Forretress and that had to mean his Pineco had evolved. Svenstrup released his Lairon. "If anyone can beat that pokémon it must be Lairon!" he said to himself.  
"Use your acid attack Forretress!"  
"Avoid and use your take down Lairon!" The tactic worked and Forretress got hit. But the attack didn't do much damage because of the hard shell, and the recoil hit Lairon. And without permission from Svenstrup it started using Rage, it got so mad that it simply beat up Forretress so it fainted. Then it started glowing and it evolved into Aggron! Pelle then released a Tangela. It quickly knocked out Aggron that already was hit from the recoil with a razor leaf attack, so Svenstrup had to recall it and use Charizard. "Use your fire blast!" The Fire attack knocked poor Tangela out and Pelle released his strongest pokémon. A Tyranitar! "Come back Charizard, go Nidoking!" Svenstrup recalled Charizard and released Nidoking. "Let's see which of our pokémon hyper beams are strongest!" shouted Svenstrup to Pelle. Pelle nodded and they both asked their pokémon to fire off their hyper beams... When the dust was back on the ground again both pokémon was knocked out, "now what?" said Svenstrup. Then the speaker sounded. "The winner is Svenstrup for not loosing with 3 pokémon but only 2, he recalled his Charizard!" Svenstrup of course was happy, but sorry for his son. "You are a good trainer, I was just lucky..." After Svenstrup had said that to Pelle the result came from the other battle with Chris. "Chris Andersen has won with 1 pokémon fainted over Skittygal2003's 3 fainted Pokémon!"  
  
The next days went fast and Chris and Svenstrup was on to 7th round after some hard fought battles, they knew they eventually had to fight each other; they had just been lucky to draw other contestants. "The draw for the 7th round is on now, all 4 trainers shall meet in the hall," sounded the speaker. They went over to the hall to hear whom they should face, "Loonerty will face... Dudedavel! And Svenstrup will face... Chris Andersen!"  
  
"Well, at least one of us will go on..." said Chris as they started heading for the arena. "Yeah and the one who looses will fight for the 3rd place so...." Svenstrup was trying to sound optimistic but it was hard. They already knew the rules so they didn't pay attention, and before they could release their pokémon the first result came from the other battle. "Loonerty is in the lead!" The speaker guys voice was roaming stadium, but people didn't really pay attention. They'd rather follow the battle between some of the best contestants in the league. "If I shall battle such a hard contestant, I have to train my highest leveled pokémon!" thought Svenstrup to himself. "Go Nidoking, use your earthquake!"  
"So you choose Nidoking! I know you've trained its body armor so I have to break it with Persian... Go!" The earthquake made the whole arena tremble, and everyone thought Persian was knocked out. But no, it had jumped up in the air at the quake moment and it was still on its paws. "Use your lick attack to paralyze it Persian!" The attack worked. Nidoking became paralyzed and Svenstrup had to recall it, as it wasn't able to move. "So that's the way, we both want to win huh, go Aggron, use your metal claw!" The attack worked and Persian got knocked out at the same time they heard the news from the other battle. "Loonerty is still in lead with knocking out 2 of Dudedavels Pokémon!"  
"Come back Persian, go Latios, use your ice beam!"  
"Oh no! Not his Latios! Avoid Aggron" But too late... The ice beam had frozen Aggron to the ground. "Come back Aggron, go Rayquaza! Use your dragon rage and finish it off!" The dragon rage hit Latios but that wasn't enough to knock out the legendary Pokémon. But before Chris could set in another attack Rayquaza attacked with another dragon rage and Latios got knocked out.  
  
"Then I have to use you Scizor, you have beaten that Rayquaza before, do it again! I believe in you!" Chris threw his pokéball with the Scizor in it as he said that. "Use your quick attack Scizor!" The quick attack hit Rayquaza and weakened it, but I didn't get knocked out. "I'm sorry Chris, but I want this as much as you do... Rayquaza... Use your hyper beam" At the moment Svenstrup shouted that, Chris knew his quest in the pokémon league was over. No one could resist the hyper beam of this Rayquaza; it had what would probably be the strongest hyper beam in the world.  
  
And Chris was right, Scizor got knocked out and Svenstrup got declared winner, just as the same time like the other winner was declared. "Loonerty has won the other battle with 2 Pokémon against 3! Svenstrup and Loonerty will battle each other in 2 days to settle who will meet the Elite 4!" said the referee. Then stadium emptied and they went back for the houses. "Thank you for the battle, I really hope you win the league." Chris was sad he didn't win but found the words coming out of his mouth, after all they were friends. "Thanks for that battle, it was the best I've ever had, and thanks for the kind words!" Svenstrup smiled back.  
  
The next day BD came over to their house and knocked on the door with a fury. "COME OUT VANDURA, THE BUCKET OF WATER YOU PLACED OVER MY DOOR WAS NOT FUNNY!" Chris opened the door and began laughing as BD stood there all soaked with water, "WHERE IS HE? HE IS SOOOOOO DEAD! COME OUT VANDURA! RIGHT NOW!" shouted BD to Chris as Vandura came out to the door.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 17.**  
The Elite4.  
  
Vandura got dressed and went outside with a big smile on his face. "You didn't like the wake-up huh sis?" he said with a big grin on his face. "No smart talk! I will battle you and afterwards you will get soaked with water soooo bad!"  
"Fine with me" said Vandura while yawning. "Go Dragonite, use your hyper beam and show him that even though I'm the younger, I'm the strongest!"  
"Oh, you want to win that bad? Fine, then go Latias, avoid and do a twister attack!" And Latias who could fly easily avoided the attack and used the twister so Dragonite got hurt. "Try to hit it again Dragonite!" This time Dragonite hit perfectly and Latias fainted. "Get ready to get soaked!" BD just managed to say these words before Vandura already was gone and she had to chase him. The rest of them went peacefully except when Vandura came running through the house with BD after him, and they went to sleep with thoughts about the next day.  
  
Chris, Esholm and Vandura had to do some things before they could come to the battle at 3 pm. So they arrived at 3.15 pm, and were glad to see that Svenstrup was in the lead. He was still on the 1st pokémon, while Loonerty was on his 3rd. Of course Svenstrup was using Rayquaza, as he really wanted to win this battle. "Rayquaza use your hyper beam again!" And of course Loonertys Charizard got knocked out. Stadium blasted out in cheering, then the speaker sounded "Svenstrup is the winner of the trainer tournament and will go on and meet the Elite 4, while Chris Andersen and Loonerty will have to battle for the 3rd place".  
  
Next day Chris battled Loonerty and won the battle with his last pokémon, against Loonertys last pokémon. He won 10.000 dollars and some other gifts including Rare Candy and some other stuff. The next days were weird, everywhere they went Svenstrup was congratulated and wished good luck. Then the day finally came where Svenstrup should enter to meet the Elite 4, he brought a lot of revives, super potions and ether with him, just to be sure. No one besides him was allowed to go in there; there would be no cheering or anything else. He had a feeling that this would be very tough, when he arrived at the first arena Will stepped out from the shadows. He said "I can see the future, but your future is hard to tell and this battle is hard to tell about too, but let us fight!"  
  
Will released a Xatu, while Svenstrup released Kyogre. "You have made a stupid choice picking that pokémon, Xatu use your wing attack!"  
"I know there's no water for you to be in but try your best Kyogre, use your thunder!" And while Xatu was about to attack Kyogre it was hit by the thunder attack and it fainted. "That's a strong pokémon you got there, it's a legendary... But I will win, go Exeggutor! Use your razor leaf!" And of course grass had an advantage over water and Kyogre fainted. "Come back Kyogre, go Charizard! Use your fire blast!" I know this battle must be boring to look at, but for the battlers it was a good fight, the fire blast of course knocked Exeggutor out. "The new rules say we only can use 3 pokémon in each battle, so my last pokémon will be Jynx!" said Will as he released his final pokémon. But that was a big mistake since fire is good against ice, and Svenstrup won the match with an Ember attack.  
  
Svenstrup had read about the league and thought that there were 5 trainers in Elite 4, but now the name fitted again. Koga had left the league after a few years, and they were 4 trainers again. So Svenstrup went on to battle Bruno, but first of all he healed his pokémon and then went on. "So you have defeated Will, he has always been our weakest link. But now I will bend you down with our overwhelming power, hoo haa!" said Bruno as he released Machamp. "That's easy, I have beaten a Machamp before!" thought Svenstrup, then he released Meganium and asked it to use its sleep powder. The attack didn't work and Svenstrups Meganium was heavily weakened when Machamp used its Seismic toss. "Meganium, I know you're weak, but you have to try using your take down to knock it out!" This time Meganiums attack hit but it inflicted damage on itself so both pokémon fainted, they both released a new pokémon. Bruno's new choice was Hitmonlee and Svenstrups choice was Rayquaza, Hitmonlee couldn't resist Rayquazas Fly attack and his Onix went the same way with a hyper beam. Now Svenstrup had to face the last member of the Elite 4 before he could meet Lance.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 18.**  
The Last Return of Valthors.  
  
As Svenstrup entered the arena to battle Karen they both heard a big explosion, from Lance's arena. "What happened?!" shouted Karen, "I don't know, let's go check out!" said Svenstrup as he already had started running towards the arena. When they arrived at the arena Svenstrup wasn't a bit surprised to see who it was. "How do you guys manage to escape jail every time?"  
"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" It was Cliff and the rest of the Valthors again. "Well it's a secret, and now you can't win the league, we have kidnapped Lance!" He was standing in the door of the airship where the big V was painted on for Valthors. "What are we going to do?" Karen was starting to panic. "Don't worry, I have dealt with these guys before, but I need some help. Hurry out and get my friends, they are called Vandura, Esholm and Chris!" Karen hurried out and was back with Vandura 2 minutes after. "Where are Chris and Esholm?" asked Svenstrup. "I don't know, I couldn't find them, I only found him chasing around by some girl named BD with a bucket of water in her hand."  
"Fine, Vandura is a strong trainer, I can do with him!" then Svenstrup released Rayquaza and they both got on it. They followed after the airship on the giant dragon pokémon flying in the air, as they came closer and closer to the airship they could hear some noises from inside the spaceship. Lance had apparently broken free and was battling BBL, Dave and Aaron at the same time, but three trainers on the same time was to strong for him so he was recaptured and his pokéballs were taken from him.  
  
Svenstrup and Vandura quickly gained space and they arrived at the airship in a second, they made Charizard use its flamethrower on the metal side so they could get inside. As they got in, Svenstrup called Rayquaza back and they quickly encountered BBL. "So we meet again..." BBL managed to say. "Yup, but not for long!" said Vandura as he knocked him out with a punch from his fist. In the mean time Dave had heard the noise and went to warn Aaron, Dave and Aaron arrived at the scene and they released Tauros and Blastoise. Svenstrup and Vandura released Magmar and Meganium, the battle was hard but eventually Svenstrup and Vandura won by Magmar giving Tauros a fire punch and Meganium using solar beam. As they hurried through the ship the searched every room for Lance and Cliff, but they were nowhere to be found. "Where the fkare they?" said Vandura, "I don't know but we better find them in a hurry" as Svenstrup said that they heard a noise from the floor. "What was that?"  
"It came down from the floor, maybe there a room under the floor, let's check out and see if we can find a hatch" said Vandura.  
  
They searched the whole airship again and laughed at Aaron, Dave and BBL when they saw how stupid they looked trying to get out of the ropes. Eventually they found the hatch in the control room and they went down it, to find Cliff holding a gun towards Lance's head. "If you come any nearer, I will kill him, then there will be no pokémon league!"  
"If you shoot I swear, you will wish you've never been born!" said Vandura threatening Cliff with his fist. "Uuuhh! I'm scared! What you gonna do? Kill me too? I don't think so!" said Cliff still aiming towards Lance. Then Vandura got so angry that he jumped towards Cliff and a shot was fired.  
  
Everyone stood still and Vandura looked like he had seen a ghost. "The shot... The shot... He... Missed..." Realizing his own luck he gained control again, and he jumped towards Cliff, the gun was fired off but he missed Vandura again. But this time it had made a hole in the airship so they now were heading towards the ground. "We got to free Lance and get out of here!" said Svenstrup, and just to be sure that Cliff was knocked out Vandura kicked him in the stomach while he was on the floor. Then he went over and freed Lance. "Come on get up on my Rayquaza!" said Svenstrup as he released the big dragon pokémon in the door opening. "Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer to fly on my own pokémon!" said Lance, and then he released an Aerodactyl and flew away on it. "Wow he was pretty thankful huh?" said Vandura in a sarcastic tone as he released Latias and flew away on that. Then Svenstrup jumped on Rayquaza and followed the others.  
  
Down on the ground again Will, Bruno and Karen met them. "What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter now. Let's just get the league over with and then I can tell you, we have an eager contestant here!" said Lance smiling. "Yeah, we totally got away from our battle." said Svenstrup looking towards Karen. "You don't have to battle her, my gift for saving me is to let your pokémon heal and then battle me!" said Lance. "Thank you, and just wait, I will win the league!" said Svenstrup as he left for the pokémon center. When he arrived a ½ hour later he had told Esholm and Chris the story, he found them looking on a battle between Skittygal2003 and Kevin443. "Now I'm ready to win the league!" said Svenstrup to Lance, as he entered the arena. "Let's just see who is the strongest!" said Lance as he released Aerodactyl. "Okay, this is the final battle so I choose you, Kyogre!" shouted Svenstrup and the big red/blue Pokémon came out of the pokéball and it started raining heavily.  
  
To be continued.

**Chapter 19.**  
The End.  
  
The rain was a good thing for Svenstrup as Aerodactyl was a ground/flying pokémon. "Use your bite attack Aerodactyl!"  
"Hehe, let's see who's strongest! Use your thunder attack Kyogre!"  
"Look out Aerodactyl, avoid!" but too late, the thunder hit Aerodactyl and I crashed to the ground. The attack had been so strong, and it really helped that the rain weakened it. "Come back Aerodactyl, go Dragonair! Use your thunder wave on it!" The attack paralyzed Kyogre and Svenstrup had to recall it and use Nidoking. Svenstrup asked Nidoking to use rock throw, and it worked, it buried Dragonair and Lance had to recall it. "Go Dragonite; wipe it out with your mega punch!" Lance was desperate, he couldn't loose, that was impossible, and no one had ever beaten him, would this be the end? Nidoking had a hard skin. But not hard enough to resist the hard the high leveled Dragonite's mega punch. "Dammit! Now it's up to you Rayquaza, go, use your fly attack!" shouted Svenstrup as he threw the pokéball and the big dragon pokémon came out. "I thought you'd use that one, I have been following you, while you have been battling in the last rounds. But your dragon pokémon is not strong enough to beat mine!" said Lance with a superior tone in his voice.  
  
Meanwhile Rayquaza was high up in the air and Dragonite had followed it. "Now your pokémon can't use the fly attack, let's see which of our pokémon is strongest in the air!" The 2 pokémon had an intense fight up in the air, and the tackle attacks, and take down heavily weakened them both. "Now I will finish your pokémon off, Dragonite, use your hyper beam!" shouted Lance to his Dragonite. "Oh no, try to deflect it with a hyper beam or just fly away" shouted Svenstrup to Rayquaza.  
  
There was nothing Svenstrup could do, his pokémon was down on the ground... Fainted... His pokémon league adventure was over, he felt all his training and his battles was nothing worth. "Don't be sad, you were a worthy opponent, and you are a very good trainer. You will not get the 1st price but we have a price for you anyway." Lance clapped and in came a lady with a check on 50000 dollars and other gifts like Chris got.  
  
The next day the end of the Pokémon league was celebrated, and Svenstrup was placed next to Lance at the dinner table. The dinner was for all persons who got to the 6th round so Chris also joined them, while Chris was chatting with Bruno about some fighting pokémon Lance began talking to Svenstrup. "It was a magnificent battle, and you can always come again next year to battle me again". "Thank you, I will consider that," said Svenstrup happily. When the dinner ended Chris and Svenstrup walked back to the house, but they had a little problem.  
  
As you probably remember, Cliff and the rest of the other members of Valthors didn't get arrested. They just got a bumpy landing, but now they stood in front of Chris and Svenstrup. "Hahahahahaha, we will get revenge now!" said Cliff standing with Dave, BBL and Aaron behind him. "Don't you guys ever give up; you will never get your pokémon back. But fine you can have them, Aggron and Rayquaza, go. Show them how much you want to return to your former masters," said Svenstrup. Rayquaza and Aggron then used hyper beam and earthquake and sent Valthors away from Manchester.  
  
Next day they sadly had to go home without the league trophy, but a lot of money and gifts. Vandura decided to leave his friends and travel home to Australia with his sister, to run the Australian gym. Chris headed home with Svenstrup and Esholm to stay there for a while to heal his pokémon, and get some quiet and peace. Svenstrup and Esholm made their garden to a place just like Oak's ranch, where all their pokémon could run and play. Chris's pokémon was also out on the fields and play and was very sad when they had to go, but they had to. Chris headed home for Brøndby to run the gym of Denmark, Pelle and Tauriel still traveled around to get more badges. Lightning5 was still in the hospital, and you didn't hear to Valthors in a long time. Svenstrup and Esholm enjoyed the life, and were happy to be with all their pokémon.  
  
Not to be continued.


End file.
